Todos contra todos
by Alexa.B21
Summary: Dramione. Hermione y Draco se encuentran después de la guerra otra vez en Hogwarts con todos sus amigos de cada bando. ¿Se pelearan como siempre entre todos o podrán llevarse bien todos en su ultimo año de colegio? Todo puede pasar en el mágico colegio mas con unos adolecentes tan peculiares.
1. El inicio despues del fin

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está mi primer fic va hacer un DRAMIONE que intentare que tenga romance, drama y humor, no sé qué tan largo va hacer, pero espero les guste, es la primera vez que me desenvuelvo como escritora a toda mi vida.

Como ya todos saben solo la historia es mía, todo el resto no me pertenece.

Y bueno demos inicio. =)

* * *

 **El inicio despues del fin**

Después de ese 2 de mayo de 1998 todo cambio, como comunidad teníamos que reorganizarnos, reconstruir lugares, atrapar a varios mortífagos sueltos y llorar todas las pérdidas que todos tuvimos en nombre de esta guerra. Pero ante todo yo como persona cambie no fue algo que se pudiera notar a simple vista pero realmente había un cambio en mí, mis dos mundos cambiaron tanto el mágico como el muggle. Por una parte en el mágico tenía que enfrentar el ser ahora una heroína de guerra lo que trae gran cantidad de fama repentina que yo no quería, dar declaraciones en distintos juicios, esperar poder regresar a mi escuela para mi último año, tener que afrontar todas las muertes de mis amigos, además de que inicie una especie de relación con Ron; y por el otro lado en el mundo no mágico tenía que buscar a mis padres en Australia, recobrarles la memoria de que tenían una hija y explicarles todo lo sucedido. Realmente todo esto con solo 18 años y a una semana de haber combatido en guerra era mucho que tener en mi cabeza.

En este momento me encontraba en el jardín de los Weasley debajo de un gran árbol con libro que realmente no leía solo pensaba en todo lo que vendría en estos meses, decidí quedarme con la familia de Ron al igual que Harry hasta que todo esto se estabilice un poco, además de no querer regresar a mi casa y estar totalmente sola. Aunque aquí tampoco todo estaba bien, todavía se vive un ambiente nostálgico en especial por la falta de Fred que causa gran tristeza en todo la familia que intenta buscar consuelo uno en el otro, pero todos intentando supéralo.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, este fue producido por Ron y Harry que venían camino a donde mí. Mis dos mejores amigos se sentaron conmigo y empezaron a conversarme de lo que el ministerio nos había pedido hacer esta semana.

\- Estoy harto de tener que ir al ministerio y posar al frente de todos, dar explicaciones una y otra vez de lo que hicimos durante la guerra e ir a juicios de personas que en su mayoría ni conocemos- Dijo Harry con voz cansina lamentando todo el horario de la semana.

\- Yo espero que nos den solo unos días de descanso para por fin poder estar un poco más tranquilos. Que no saben que hicimos un gran esfuerzo durante la guerra- explico Ron recostándose en el césped con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

\- Ron porque saben lo que hicimos nos quieren ahí en todo momento, aunque yo también quiero tener el descanso que bien nos merecemos- Respondí arrimando mi espalda al árbol

\- ¿Saben mañana de quien es el juicio al que tenemos que ir?-pregunto Harry como el que no quiere la cosa

\- Tenemos que ir a las 8 de la mañana al juicio de los Malfoy, esperar la condena que les den y después tengo entendido que dar una entrevista o algo parecido al profeta- respondí cansada detener que recordarles todo

\- ¿Cómo atraparon a los Malfoy, ellos fueron los primeros en huir de la batalla cuando el que no debe ser nombrado entro a Hogwarts?- dijo Ron con asombro mientras yo giraba los ojos por su referencia de Voldemort como el que no debe ser nombrado, recordándome mentalmente que Ron solo lo hacía por costumbre.

\- Yo me entere que nunca huyeron que el día siguiente de la batalla ellos mismo fueron al ministerio para que les asignen el día de su juicio y que por esto no les llevaron a Azkaban, dándoles solo arresto domiciliario hasta el juicio- lo dicho por Harry me sorprendió tanto a mi como a Ron, no me podía imaginar a esa familia haciendo eso. Me levante de mi lugar estirándoles las manos a los chicos para ayudarles a que hicieran lo mismo.

\- Bueno mañana nos enteraremos de sus propias bocas que paso, pero por el momento tenemos que ir ayudar a Molly a terminar de arreglar la merienda para irnos a descansar temprano ya que mañana nos toca un día muy largo- Dije ya dirigiéndome a la casa con los dos chicos a pasos atrás mío.

\- Saben que, mañana voy hablar con Kingsley para decirle que no vamos a dar más declaraciones y que será el último juicio que iremos a menos de que sea nuestra presencia sumamente necesaria, que ya es hora de que nos permitan volver a nuestras vidas- Declaro Harry con determinación.

\- Esperemos que el acepte tu propuesta amigo- dijo Ron haciendo una pausa y me pregunto- ¿Mione sabes que hizo mamá de postre hoy? Ginny dijo que era pastel de chocolate.

\- Harry y yo reímos ante la facilidad de Ron de cambiar de tema y le respondí- Ron, Molly me advirtió que no te dijera que era hasta la hora de la comida, para que no entraras a robarte el postre a la cocina- terminado eso Ron me hizo una mueca ante lo que le saque la lengua divertida, con Harry riendo. Porque a pesar de todo todavía éramos unos adolescentes aun.

En la cena todos comimos tranquilos, no se hablaba de nada relacionado con la guerra y sus consecuencias a menos que Molly preguntase, para que esta no tuviera un bajón de ánimo. Hablábamos de lo que hacíamos durante el día en la casa o nos hacíamos bromas entre nosotros hasta George empezaba a bromear de poco a poco otra vez, pero siempre en sus ojos con la tristeza de su gemelo perdido. Al final de la comida por fin, pude traer el postre por el cual Ron me paso preguntando durante la cena. Este era en efecto la tarta de chocolate que Ginny le dijo a Ron, y este no espero en coger un pedazo, yo con lo que me gusta el chocolate tampoco espere mucho y tome el mío al igual que fueron haciendo cada uno de los miembros en la mesa.

Una vez terminada la comida y de acabar de ayudarle a Molly, me despedí de todos y con Ginny fuimos al cuarto que compartíamos. Claro que aunque se suponía que teníamos que ir directo a dormir rápido para lo de mañana, pero aún era temprano, por lo cual a penas llegamos comenzamos a contarnos las cosas que solo puedes contar a una mejor amiga. Ginny me conto como iba su relación con Harry y yo le conté lo poco que había sucedido en la mía con su hermano, hablamos también de que si podremos regresar ese año a Hogwarts y por ultimo del juicio de los Malfoy y de porque su actitud de entregarse. Con esto último nos fuimos a dormir, dejando que Morfeo me lleve a sus brazos con el ultimo pensamiento de que pasaría con el rubio chico que todo el colegio me molesto tanto.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero no les aburra mucho es un capítulo de introducción. Gracias a los que lean el capítulo y espero poner pronto el nuevo capítulo en el cual podremos ver de forma rápida la nueva vida del trio dorado, el juicio y sobre todo el primer encuentro de Hermione y Draco.

Alexa.B


	2. Juicios y entrevistas

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora estado en exámenes de la universidad.

Gracias a Pabina, aina. , conny tatito, yueerika08 por poner favorite y follow a esta historia y a todos los que la han leído.

Y bueno continuemos. =)

* * *

 **Juicios y entrevistas**

Ya eran 7:50 de la mañana y Ron y Harry aún no bajaban para poder salir por la red flu al ministerio, si seguían demorándose más lo más probable era que lleguemos tarde y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Seguí dando vueltas al frente de la chimenea hasta que por fin llegaron mis mejores amigos a mi lado, en ese instante sin esperar nada más lanzamos los polvos a la chimenea y salimos al ministerio.

Ya en este como siempre nos estaba esperando John el asistente de Kingsley, el cual nos llevó directo a lugar donde se iba a realizar el juicio para evitar que seamos parados por algún periodista o fan del trío dorado. Tomamos un ascensor y al momento que este paro en el piso adecuado descendimos, Ron y yo fuimos a los puestos que nos habían asignado ya que John pidió a Harry hablar antes de que el juicio iniciase.

Cuando Harry volvió nos contó que este juicio sería de cierta forma diferente a los previos dado que Kingsley nos pedía que nosotros demos testimonio de los hechos positivos que los Malfoy habían realizado durante la guerra.

\- Entonces Harry nos estás diciendo que Kingsley quiere que ayudemos para que queden libres los Malfoy- Dijo Ron un tanto confundido por el pedido

\- Al parecer quieren que se sepa todo lo que ellos hicieron y que no solo los juzguen por lo malo, aunque la verdad no creo que esto sea de gran ayuda - Decía Harry afirmando la duda de Ron. Mientras tanto yo me quede en silencio pensó que sería lo positivo que podría decir de esa familia

\- Bueno tenemos admitir que en realidad Malfoy y su madre, de cierta forma nos libraron en dos ocasiones, pero no creo que podamos decir mucho más- respondí justo antes del inicio del juicio

En ese momento entró Kingsley para dar inicio al juicio y por una puerta lateral entraron los Malfoy que tomaron asiento en unas sillas en el medio del salón. En el preciso instante que tomaron asiento pude notar que a pesar de todo lo vivido estos mantenían un porte único y aristocrático.

\- Damos por iniciado el juicio de los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy a los cuales se les acusa de estar a favor del señor tenebroso, manteniéndolo oculto en su propio hogar, ayudar a misiones de tortura y asesinato y su participación activa durante la batalla a su favor- dijo Kingsley de forma monótona- ¿Cómo se declaran ante estos hechos?

Al terminar la pregunta todo el jurado y los asistentes al juicio esperaron la respuesta de la cabeza de la familia Lucius, pero esta nunca llegó ya que Narcissa la que se levantó y de forma firme dijo

\- Señor ministro nos declaramos parcialmente inocentes- dicho esto hizo una pausa en la que todo el público comenzó a cuchichear

\- Silencio en la sala por favor. Sra. Malfoy podría explicar mejor su declaración- dijo Kingsley ante los ojos atónitos de todos

\- Claro Sr. Ministro como les explicaba nos declaramos parcialmente inocentes, dado que fueron las diferentes circunstancias las que nos terminaron llevando a varias de las acusaciones. Si bien en un principio estuvimos a favor del Sr tenebroso y mi esposo portaba el signo de los mortifagos, nunca accedimos en ese momento a todo lo que en un futuro nos tocaría hacer, el colaborar en las misiones que Lord Voldemort mandaba a mi esposo se volvió una obligación de este por el miedo a represalias a su familia, al igual que en un futuro le tocaría realizar a mi hijo aunque este hubiese preferido no involucrarse, por lo cual nunca llegó a realizar ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, torturar o matar a alguien. Por lo que a mi persona al igual que cualquier madre hice todo para mantener a mi familia a salvo aunque las situaciones que tuve que presenciar hayan sido inadecuadas- termino de decir la Sra. Malfoy dejándonos a todos de forma pensativa

\- Entonces en este momento Terminada la declaración por parte de los acusados, continuaremos con las de testigos. Alguien en este salón tiene algún detalle que añadir hacia el juicio. Este momento nos regresó a ver y Harry se levantó pidiendo la palabra.

\- Tengo que agregar la ayuda brindada por la Sra. Malfoy durante la guerra asegurando mi muerte a Voldemort mientras ella sabía que era lo contrario y la de Draco Malfoy que aseguró no reconocernos en el momento que nos atraparon y Bellatrix se lo pidió para entregarnos a Voldemort, en este último punto Ron y Hermione pueden reafirmarlo- dicho esto al oír nuestros nombres nos paramos en señal de afirmación a lo que decía Harry y fue ese momento que regrese a ver a Malfoy, observando que su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión pero que sus ojos se fijaban en mi con un sentimiento que no reconocí y un segundo después Kingsley me despertó de mi mínima distracción

\- Gracias señores y señorita- tomamos los tres asiento - Con estos nuevos hechos y recordando que esta familia se entregó voluntariamente, pido al jurado que me den su veredicto final.

La repuesta no tardó y Kingsley una vez que leyó el veredicto sentenció.

\- A Lucius Malfoy se le encuentra culpable de llevar la marca tenebrosa, usar las maldiciones imperdonables, ser un mortifago activo durante la guerra y apoyar los ideales del señor tenebroso, por lo cual cumplirá la sentencia a 12 años en Azcaban. A Narcissa Malfoy se le encuentra culpable de albergar en su hogar a Lord Voldemort sentenciándole a trabajo comunitario durante 3años. Y por último a Draco Lucius Malfoy al ser en la mayoría de hechos aún menor de edad, se le sentencia a regresar y concluir su último año de colegio y a un año de trabajo comunitario en el mismo. Con esto se da por terminada la sesión.- Con estas últimas palabras todos se levantaron para marcharse. Mientras que en medio de la sala Lucius Malfoy se despedía de su familia claro todo de forma más aristocrática para ser luego llevado por los aurores al que sería su hogar 12 largos años. Y solo nosotros tres observamos esta escena justo antes de salir.

Ya afuera Harry nos dijo que le esperáramos un momento que iba hablar con Kingsley sobre qué era el último día que haríamos estas cosas, para que comunique a la prensa nuestra última decisión y luego dirigirnos a la última entrevista. Realmente sería un alivio poder descansar de todo eso al fin.

Unos minutos pasaron y Harry vino ya con nosotros.

\- Lo logre, Kingsley aunque no lo acepto con mucho gusto dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que está fuera nuestra última entrevista y que volvamos a nuestras vidas. Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa de alivio

\- Bien entonces ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a la sala de prensa no vamos a llegar tarde - dije con voz autoritaria

Ya en la sala, después de que Kingsley diera la información de que sería la última entrevista y que nos diera paso al "trío dorado", todo se volvió un total y reverendo caos miles de flash de cameras salían, vuela plumas que se agitaban sin parar, reporteros que insistían y gritaban para que respondieras su pregunta y sobre todos los males el más grande en esa sala justo estaba a lado mío buscando sacarme información de mi relación con Ron, que pasa en mi vida y como estuvo el juicio de los Malfoy; se nota que ella no aprendió después de lo que le hice en el torneo de los tres magos.

-Herms crees que yo podemos irnos, ya me harté de contestar tantas cosas- me susurró Ron en el oído ante lo que yo reí y asentí.

-Harry despídete ya para irnos- le dije, él me regreso a ver y sonrío con un gracias oculto.

-Bueno Gracias a todos por asistir eso será todo ya nos tenemos que marchar- dijo Harry en voz alta para que todos nos escucharan, pero de todas formas nos fueron siguiendo y acorralando hasta que llegamos a la puerta de una oficina que ya tenía abierta la red flu para nuestro escape del lugar.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, el próximo capítulo nos meteremos en la mente de cierto rubio y sabremos como enfrento estos momentos.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios

 **Alexa.B**


	3. Veredicto

Primer capitulo como Draco realmente difícil pensar como el, pero como siempre espero que les guste.

Gracias ayuzachan y Aid4 por poner follow a la historia y a todos los que la leen.

y continuemos =)

* * *

 **Veredicto**

POV Draco

Hoy era el día en que un montón de personas nos estarían juzgando para decidir el futuro de toda mi familia. Porque después de que madre nos obligará a venir directo al ministerio al final de la guerra a mi padre y a mí y que declaráramos todo era lo único que faltaba para definir cuál sería nuestro castigo.

Esta última semana todo el reinado que aviamos impartido por largo tiempo se esfumó al quedar simplemente encarcelados en nuestra propia casa y ser humillados como la peor calaña del mundo mágico. Solo esperaba que como mi madre dijo el habernos entregados por voluntad propia sufriendo tal bajeza sirviera para que no nos manden derechito a Azkaban.

Ya arreglado salí de mi habitación y espere en el hall de la puerta principal a mis padres, los cuales no tardaron y salimos sin decir nada hasta llegar a la puerta donde un auror que nos llevaría al ministerio con un traslador ya preparado.

Aparecimos en una sala común y corriente y el auror nos pidió que esperásemos hasta que nos llamaran para ir al juicio. Mi madre fue la única que le respondió y este se marchó. Odiaba tener que estar en este lugar y odiaba más saber que ahora todos se creían mejor que nosotros como se pueden creer eso.

Pude oír que varía gente se instalaba en la habitación de alado, haciendo bulla hasta que la voz de Kingsley se escuchó y un auror vino por nosotros para que saliéramos al juicio. Salimos como siempre caminando con todo el orgullo que solía tener mi apellido no porque nos iban a juzgar nos íbamos a ver mal y mientras ingresaba les vi de reojo a San Potter, la comadreja y la sabelotodo; me pregunte mentalmente que es lo que ellos harían aquí.

Comenzó el juicio y Kingsley dijo de lo que se nos acusaba desde aquí yo no hice mucho caso la verdad sabia de todo lo que se iba a decir y no tenía gran importancia solo quería saber cómo íbamos a terminar. Oí como Kingsley preguntaba cómo nos declarábamos, como que en algún juicio algún acusado va a decir que es culpable, además de que ya de cierta forma nos habíamos declarados culpables al venir al final de la guerra directo al ministerio, pero aun así mi madre respondió sorprendiendo a todos jaja idiotas que esperaban que mi padre se rebaje a darles explicaciones a ellos eso nunca iba a pasar, a parte que ellos ya habían quedado que mi madre seria la que hablaría también para que el orgullo de mi padre no nos hunda más de lo que ya estábamos.

Cuando mi madre termino su explicación Kingsley dijo que continuarían con los testigos, no sabía que alguien más iba a portar algo en el juicio y si lo iban a ser dudo que sea algo bueno lo que vayan a decir. Pude ver como el "héroe" se levantó pidiendo la palabra, por fin algo que me interesaba un poco escuchar que será que tendría que decir de nosotros él.

\- Tengo que agregar la ayuda brindada por la Sra. Malfoy durante la guerra asegurando mi muerte a Voldemort mientras ella sabía que era lo contrario y la de Draco Malfoy que aseguró no reconocernos en el momento que nos atraparon y Bellatrix se lo pidió para entregarnos a Voldemort, en este último punto Ron y Hermione pueden reafirmarlo- Esto sí que me sorprendió y más cuando vi que la comadreja y la sangresucia nos estaban apoyando, la verdad lo que hicimos mi madre y yo fue para nuestra protección en cierto grado pero esto si seria de ayuda al momento de que nos juzguen. Me quede observando a la sabelotodo por un momento con cierta sorpresa en especial porque era a la que más daño le habíamos hecho mi familia y yo, no sé porque pero sentí un grado mínimo de arrepentimiento pero este desapareció tan rápido como llego, al igual que continuo el juicio.

Por fin de este tedioso juicio iba lo realmente importante Kingsley inicio la lectura del maldito veredicto.

\- A Lucius Malfoy se le encuentra culpable de llevar la marca tenebrosa, usar las maldiciones imperdonables, ser un mortífago activo durante la guerra y apoyar los ideales del señor tenebroso, por lo cual cumplirá la sentencia a 12 años en Azkaban. A Narcissa Malfoy se le encuentra culpable de albergar en su hogar a Lord Voldemort sentenciándole a trabajo comunitario durante 3 años. Y por último a Draco Lucius Malfoy al ser en la mayoría de hechos aún menor de edad, se le sentencia a regresar y concluir su último año de colegio y a un año de trabajo comunitario en el mismo. Con esto se da por terminada la sesión.- Genial me tocaba regresar al lindo colegio con toda esa gente que tanto me quería, en especial ahora después de la guerra todo iba a ser tan bueno, y para colmo tenía que realizar trabajo como que el solo hecho de regresar no fuera suficiente, pero bueno pudo ser peor.

Ya todos se comenzaron a ir y vi como dos aurores ingresaban para llevarse a mi padre a la prisión, con mi madre nos acercamos y nos despedíamos de él como siempre manteniendo nuestra elegancia. No puedo decir que sentía gran tristeza por mi padre, el hizo muchas cosas que perjudico a la familia, antes de que volviera todo lo del Sr. Tenebroso la verdad éramos según yo una familia normal pero después de él todo se volvió malo en la familia.

Mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro dirigiéndome a la salida del ministerio, pude ver a lo lejos como varios periodistas ingresaban a toda prisa, asumí que sería para hablar con el "trio dorado" y saber sobre nuestro juicio, ellos deben estar disfrutan en gran medida toda esta nueva fama, deben estar amando toda la atención que les dan.

Ya en la puerta nos aparecimos en la mansión y mi madre llamo a uno de los elfos dando la orden de que preparen el té. Yo me dirigí a las gradas solo queriendo llegar a mi cuarto y descansar, pero fui interrumpido con un carraspeo de mi madre me di la vuelta regresándola a ver.

-Draco necesito hablar contigo de que pasara de ahora en adelante en nuestra vida- me dijo haciendo un señal para que le acompañe a tomar el té que ya se encontraba en la mesa preparado. Me senté y ella continuo- Va a ser muy duro volver a recobrar el valor que tenía nuestro apellido en la sociedad mágica después de todo lo que paso pero no es imposible yo me encargare de esto pero debo exigirte que no te metas en problemas cuando estés de regreso en el colegio y que realices lo que se te pida de forma adecuada como trabajo comunitario, mientras tanto yo me hare cargo de las empresas familiares y realizare de igual forma el trabajo comunitario que se me pida- Una vez que me termino de decir esto yo solo asentí demostrando que entendí todo.

Me levante y me fui a mi cuarto. Ya en mi habitación me arrime a la gran puerta de madera oscura que acababa de cerrar visualizando todo mi cuarto como no lo había hecho desde el fin de la guerra, era grande, tenía en el centro mi cama King size perfectamente tendida con mis sabanas negras de seda y una colcha verde oscuro, aun lado estaba unos sillones negros de cuero y al frente un gran ventanal que llevaba a mi balcón pero por el momento estaba oculto tras unas gruesas cortinas verdes. Camine a mi cama y me lance sobre ella, si realmente pensaba mi madre que podría soportar todo lo que me dijeran en el colegio sin hacer nada es que se había vuelto loca pero por ahora me tocaría soportar.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con Hermione y Ron y también la esperada llegada de la carta de Hogwarts

Si ven algún error no duden en avisarme y se puedo lo corregiré .

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


	4. Agosto un mes dificil

Este cuarto capitulo fue un poco triste para Hermione espero no me maten por esto y que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que la leen. Esta semanas estaré subiendo mas seguido los capítulos por las vacaciones.

Y sigamos =)

* * *

 **Agosto un mes difícil**

POV Hermione

Ya era 25 de julio esta semana esperábamos la llegada de las cartas de Hogwarts todos en la Madriguera, ya era dos semanas desde el juicio de los Malfoy y nuestra salida de la vida pública y habíamos pasado descansando aquí. Ron y yo intentábamos comportarnos como pareja pero era muy difícil porque teníamos ya la costumbre de ser solo amigos y se sentía medio incomodo comportarnos como lo hacían Harry y Ginny.

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando cuatro búhos se vieron en la Madriguera, todos salimos a recibirles porque sabíamos que eran las que traían la carta de nuestro querido colegio. Cada uno se acercó a uno de los cuatro que deberíamos ir, abrí emocionada la carta

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Minerva McGonagall

Querida señorita: Hermione Granger

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Fillius Flitwick  
Subdirector

Además de la carta con la lista de útiles venia una insignia y una segunda carta

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Querida señorita: Hermione Granger

Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted es una de los dos premios anuales en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, preséntese en el tren para las indicaciones pertinentes y la reunión con los prefectos. Además de presentarle al otro premio y donde se encontrara su respectiva torre. Le esperamos y felicitaciones.

Minerva McGonagall

Director

A lo que termine de leer esto pegue un pequeño gritito de emoción, a lo que todos me regresaron a ver y explique de inmediato por qué lo hice recibiendo abrazos de todos y felicitaciones. Luego Ginny que había esperado que los tres que éramos mayores abriéramos la carta, se dedicó a abrir su carta y también realizo un grito de emoción como el mío. Nos acercamos a ella

-Voy a estar con ustedes en el mismo año y soy prefecta!- nos dijo emocionada todos también le abrazamos y felicitamos para luego dejar que explicara que decía la carta- La carta dice que todos los años menos los que cursaron séptimo el anterior año se les considera como completado el curso y que no tendrán que repetirlo sino avanzaran al siguiente con normalidad, por eso voy a cursar con ustedes este año y seré prefecta con mi hermanito- nos indicó y todos continuamos con nuestras actividades.

En la noche nos fuimos los cuatro, Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo a sentarnos a conversar de lo que haríamos antes del ingreso al nuevo año escolar bajo un árbol en el césped.

-Yo quede con George a ayudarle en la tienda durante el mes antes de entrar al colegio- dijo Ron muy emocionado de trabajar con su hermano.

-Yo tengo que solucionar unas cosas con mis tíos, y me iré la primera semana de agosto a donde ellos. Además el resto de vacaciones iré a visitar a mi ahijado ciertos días - nos contaba Harry abrazado de Ginny.

-Yo me quedare aquí todas las vacaciones para ayudarle a mamá con la casa y también la primera semana de agosto me voy a ir donde Bill y Fleur de visita. Harry si quieres también puedo acompañarte donde Teddy en algunas de tus visitas- dijo Ginny

-Claro, seguro que le encantas a Teddy, y tu Mione? no has dicho nada- me pregunto Harry

\- Yo también voy a salir la primera semana de agosto- dije de forma entrecortada- me voy el primero a buscar a mis padres a Australia espero encontrarles y poder devolverles la memoria rápido pero para eso tendré que llevarles a San Mungo- dije ya muy triste. Ante esto Ginny se soltó de Harry y me abrazo, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenas amigas este tiempo que estuve viviendo aquí.

\- Sabes que cuentas para lo que sea con todos nosotros Mione- me dijo Ginny y Harry y Ron afirmaron, yo solo les agradecí. Después de estar conversando un rato más de temas triviales, nos dirigimos a dormir.

Ya era 31 de julio, el último día que estaríamos todos juntos hasta después de una semana. Todos teníamos preparado las maletas para los respectivos viajes de cada uno. Era de mañana y con Ron quedamos en ir al lago que quedaba cerca de la Madriguera. Una vez ahí sentados en el césped comenzamos a conversar.

-Ron creo que tenemos que hablar de nuestra relación ya que vamos a estar distanciados por un tiempo- inicie yo con la charla que los dos sabíamos hace ya unos días que teníamos que tener.

-Si Mione yo también creo que tenemos que hablar sobre eso- me dijo un poco incomodo

-Tenemos que ser sinceros entre nosotros Ron no creo que podemos actuar como novios- le sonreí y baje mi cabeza

-Yo pienso lo mismo la verdad se siente raro ser más que amigos- rio un poco nervioso

-¿Crees que podemos estar como siempre, siendo mejores amigos?- pregunte regresándole a ver.

-Por supuesto que si Mione, sabes que siempre seremos eso y que cuentas con mi apoyo siempre de eso no te vas a librar- me dijo ya bromeando conmigo, lo que relajo el ambiente de forma notoria.

\- Sé que no me puedo librar de ti aunque quisiera- Le dije siguiéndole la broma y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Vamos a la casa ya mismo es hora del almuerzo y muero de hambre- me dijo ayudándome a levantar

En la casa fue un poco rara la situación, pero ya para la tarde todo era normal creo que todos sabíamos que con Ron solo nos queríamos como amigos, por lo que se aceptó sin comentario alguno nuestra ruptura.

El primero de agosto llego y muy temprano todos estábamos despidiéndonos para salir a nuestros destinos prometimos, escribirnos durante la semana, aunque para mi iba a ser muy difícil, Molly nos pidió a todos que le enviemos una carta cuando lleguemos y nos dio unas golosinas.

Yo iba a ser la primera en aparecerse así que me despedí en la puerta de la Madriguera, y lo hice apareciendo en la entrada del ministerio para tomar mi traslador a Australia, que salía en 15 minutos, me dirigí al piso donde estos salían, ya ahí un señor me indico un sombrero viejo que era mi traslador y me dijo 1 en un minuto se activaba, lo sostuve y pasado el minuto sentí como era absorbida como desde el ombligo y dejada en otro lugar, era definitivo no me gustaba este tipo de viaje pero era la forma más eficaz de trasladarse a otro país de forma mágica. El traslador me dejo en un pueblo mágico y me dirigí de inmediato a la lechucería del lugar para escribir a Molly que había llegado bien, ella también les comunicaría al resto. Una vez que pague por el envió de la carta me fui hacia el hotel en el que estaría esta regresar a Inglaterra, me instale en mi habitación y cogiendo solo mi bolso y el papel que el ministerio me había dado con la información que encontraron de mis padres salí. La verdad es que no tarde en dar con mis papas estaban viviendo en una casa cerca del pueblo mágico, toque en la casa y mi madre me abrió ese momento me quise lanzar en sus brazos y pedirle que me disculpe por todo pero me tuve que contener porque ellos no sabían quién era y se hubieran asustado y eso no era lo que necesitaba en el momento. Engañe a mi madre que era auspiciante de un nuevo restaurant del pueblo aledaño y que por inauguración se estaban dando cenas gratuitas que ellos eran uno de los elegidos, mi padres creyeron cada palabra de lo que les dije para mi conveniencia y me despedí diciéndoles que un taxi pasaría por ellos mañana a las 6 de la tarde para trasladarlos al restaurant. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan aunque no me gustaba mentir a mis padres.

El día siguiente a las 5 de la tarde baje de mi habitación y tome un taxi que me llevo donde mis padres, ellos estaban muy bien arreglados y sentí pena porque en realidad al llegar al hotel me tocaría aplicarles un Desmaius para trasladarlos a San Mungo donde ya nos esperaban, cuando ellos subieron al taxi yo de forma discreta aplique un hechizo a la casa para que todo lo que en ella había se empacara y se redujera, logrando así llevarme todas las cosas de mis padres. Ya en el hotel seguí el plan y tomando el traslador llegue con mis padres al afamado hospital. En este el medico nos recibió y se llevó con las enfermeras a mis padres a la habitación. Yo decidí mandar a Ron mi patronus con el mensaje que ya estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra con mis padres en el hospital y que me quedaría en mi casa arreglándola, para que él avise al resto por carta. Esa noche el doctor me dijo que ya estaban reponiéndoles la memoria a mis padres, pero que les tenían dormidos para que no se alteraran, me explico que se demorarían justo hasta finalizar la semana y que ya me los podría llevar a casa tranquilamente. Agradecí al doctor y me marche a mi casa.

Ya en mi casa limpie con ayuda de mi varita y coloque de nuevo todo lo que podía recordarles nuestra vida. En la mañana siguiente recibí carta de Harry, Ron, Ginny y de Molly. En las cuatro me daban su apoyo, en la de Harry este me explicaba que en la casa de sus tíos todo estaba cambiado que aunque todos todavía no le trataban de forma perfecta hacían el mejor intento, había logrado establecer cierto grado de amistad con su primo que en realidad tenia gran curiosidad ahora sobre la magia y que ya había logrado resolver todo con ellos, en la de Ron me contaba todo lo que hacía en la tienda con gran emoción y que para antes de clases habría una gran cantidad de nuevos productos además de que George había contratado a Angelina Johnson para que los ayude porque había gran cantidad de clientes, Ginny me contaba de cómo estaban Bill y Fleur y de su tiempo en la playa. Acabe de responder a todos y me fui al hospital, ahí me dirigí directo donde mis padres que seguían dormidos estuve con ellos todo el día. Así transcurrió la semana el ultimo día de esta el doctor me confirmo que mis padres ya tenían de regreso toda su memoria y que también recordarían todo lo que vivieron en Australia, que ya les habían retirado esa mañana la poción de sueño y que en una hora despertarían me fui a la habitación y espere a que despertaran muy nerviosa.

Al despertar mis padres perecían un poco confundidos pero su cara paso de la confusión enseguida a la de enojo y esto me asusto.

-Padres ya despertaron tengo tanto que explicarles, perdón por todo lo que les hice pero era para protegerlos de la guerra en la que tenía que luchar- dije de forma rápida esperando que la expresión de su rostro cambiase pero no fue así.

-Hermione Jane Granger- dijo mi madre casi gritando- como se te ocurre hechizarnos a nosotros tus propios padres y apartarnos de tu vida como que no importara nuestra opinión, no puedes ir jugando con la mente de otros y esperar que todo esté bien con el hecho de rectificarte- estas palabras me hicieron sentir terriblemente

-Estamos realmente decepcionados de ti señorita, sabes que podías confiar con nosotros para cualquier cosa y que siempre te apoyábamos, no era necesario lo que has hecho- termino de decirme mi padre de forma directa.

-Padres no es que no confiara en ustedes simplemente tenía que protegerlos era muy peligroso para ustedes quedarse en Londres o que alguien sepa quiénes eran- dije ya con gran cantidad de lágrimas en mis ojos

-Era nuestra decisión no tuya que hacer- me dijo mi madre demostrando un gran enojo

-Por el momento creo que lo mejor será ir a la casa para que tu madre y yo descansemos y analicemos todo lo sucedido- dijo mi padre en tono indiferente

\- Claro papá- respondí y me dispuse a ayudarlos para salir del hospital con sus maletas, pero mis padres no aceptaban ninguno de mis intentos de ayudarlos. Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a la casa. Una vez ahí volví a hablar.

-He arreglado la casa para que este como siempre, las cosas de la casa de Australia están en la habitación de invitados en unas cajas- dije de forma monótona- creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darles espacio para que piensen y logren entenderme porque hice todo esto y que logren perdonarme- dije de forma entrecortada aguantando mis lágrimas.

-Creo que tienes razón, eso será lo mejor para todos, tendrás que darnos tiempo para volver a confiar en ti- dijo mi madre de forma estricta y mi padre solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Está bien regresare a visitarles una semana antes de marcharme al colegio- con esto me despedí desde la puerta y desaparecí.

Me aparecí en la Madriguera donde horas antes habían llegado Harry y Ginny. Entre y Molly me recibió con un gran abrazo en el cual yo ya no aguante más mis lágrimas y llore de forma tranquila. Molly se había convertido en una segunda madre para mí. Después de un rato que lograra tranquilizarme Molly me llevo a la cocina donde me sirvió un vaso de agua mientras Harry llegaba con Ginny y cada uno se sentaba a mis lados abrazándome mientras les contaba todo lo que había pasado con mis padres y me daban palabras de aliento.

En dos días iríamos a la estación de King's Cross para regresar al colegio y yo no había tenido aun información de mis padres, por lo que decidí que hoy iría a visitarlos como les había dicho la última vez. Me aliste para irme y me despedí de todos avisando que volvería mas tarde, Harry se ofreció a acompañarme pero le dije que tenía que ir yo sola y que él tenía que esperar que llegara Ron. Después de esto me aparecí en un callejón cerca de mi casa, hasta la cual fui caminando. En la puerta timbre ya que pensé que no era adecuado entrar al sentirme ya como una extraña en el lugar. Mi madre me abrió y sin decir nada me indico que pase

-No avisaste que vendrías hoy- me dijo una vez ya a dentro con voz fría llamado a mi padre que bajo desde el dormitorio

-Les dije que vendría antes de regresar al colegio y eso es en dos días- me explique con mi voz muy baja para evitar llorar

-Bueno supongo que has venido para saber sobre lo que pensamos por lo que nos hiciste- después de estas palabras sabía que no era muy bueno lo que venía- creo que tu padre y yo todavía estamos muy sentidos por todo lo sucedido y solo el tiempo podrá curar la forma en la que nos heriste, por el momento no será igual las cosas, de cierta forma te perdonamos pero no podemos olvidar lo que nos hiciste y eso es lo que impide que volvamos a la normalidad, de cualquier forma tu sabes que esta es tu casa y que nosotros estamos aquí- esto no era lo que yo quería oír de mi madre pero era mejor que nada de alguna forma extraña aunque me dolía mucho que tomaran esta posición conmigo

-Gracias por perdonarme y saber que puedo contar con ustedes, espero que con el tiempo entiendan porque hice todo esto y logramos volver a la normalidad- dije con la voz ya entrecortada- Me despido entonces lees escribiré por cartas desde el colegio- me di vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta

-Hasta luego Hermione- dijeron los dos al unísono desde la sala antes de que cierre la puerta. Y me aparecí devuelta en la madriguera contándoles lo que había pasado y saludando a Ron que ya había llegado.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una gran tristeza en el pecho porque en el fondo sabría que a pesar del tiempo nunca volvería a ser igual nada con mis padres. Lo único que me daba un poco de alegría era que pasado mañana ya estaría rumbo a mi amado colegio.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, el próximo capítulo veremos como recibe Draco la carta de Hogwarts.

Si ven algún error no duden en avisarme y se puedo lo corregiré .

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


	5. Cartas de Hogwarts

Hola a todos espero les guste el capitulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que ponen favorite y follow. Sin mas que decir.

Continuemos =)

* * *

 **Cartas de Hogwarts**

 **POV Draco**

Llevo ya dos semanas de mi hermosa existencia en esta casa sin salir o hacer algo, me encuentro sumamente aburrido, he visto como mi madre sale y tiene reuniones con varias personas supongo que está haciendo lo que dijo de mantener las empresas e intentar devolver algo de prestigio a nuestro apellido. Esto último desde mi punto de vista es lo más ilógico, la mayoría con los que nos relacionamos estuvieron relacionados de alguna forma con Lord Voldemort y tienen nuestros mismos ideales, porque tener que fingir otra cosa. No niego que la guerra nos cambió a todos pero dudo en gran medida que pensamientos que hemos tenido en nuestro círculo social siglos en meses allá cambiado tan drásticamente.

El día de estaba pasando sumamente lento decidí para variar un poco ir a nadar en mi piscina la mañana, sabía que mi madre no había salido a un de la mansión a las reuniones de la empresa y por lo que me informo un elfo esta tarde tendría que almorzar con ella.

Escuche un plop a un lado de la piscina y pude ver a mi elfo Max aparecerse.

-Amo la ama quiere verlo en el estudio de su padre en este momento, ha llegado un búho con una carta para usted- me dijo con un poco de recelo a mi reacción

-Dile a mi madre que ya voy- dije de forma tranquilo, ya que creía saber que era la carta y porque algo en Max no me molestaba

Salí de la piscina y con un movimiento de mi varita me seque y cambie, caminando directo donde estaba mi madre

-Hijo ha llegado tu carta de Hogwarts- me dijo a penas cruce la puerta del estudio desde atrás del gran escritorio

-Bueno ya la leeré en algún momento debe ser igual a la de todos los anteriores años- dije con un tono indiferente que molesto a mi madre

-Draco la leerás en este instante, al igual que contestaras ya, te dije que todo tu comportamiento debe ser más que satisfactorio- me dijo como si siguiera siendo un niño pequeño que no entiende

-De acuerdo- con esto tome el sobre de la mesa y me dispuse abrirlo de mala gana.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Minerva McGonagall

Querido señor: Draco Malfoy

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Fillius Flitwick  
Subdirector

Ya bueno era la misma carta aunque este año sé que no es más que una mentira el tener el placer de informarme. Además de la carta con la lista de útiles venia dos cartas más que eso si era una novedad y una insignia.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Querido señor: Draco Malfoy

Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted es una de los dos premios anuales en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, preséntese en el tren para las indicaciones pertinentes y la reunión con los prefectos. Además de presentarle al otro premio y donde se encontrara su respectiva torre. Le esperamos y felicitaciones.

Minerva McGonagall

Director

Decía la segunda carta lo que explica que es la insignia, aunque se me hace muy raro que me hayan dado el título de premio anual, a pesar de todo no pueden hacer nada porque saben lo bueno que soy jaja. Lo único que no me agrada es que estoy casi seguro quien será el otro premio anual y eso no me agrada para nada. Me dispuse a leer la última carta que venía en el sobre.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Señor: Draco Malfoy

Es mi deber indicarle que el colegio ya ha sido informado que como parte de su condena debe obligatoriamente asistir a este año electivo. Al igual que otros alumnos en su misma situación se les mantendrá con una regla de cero tolerancia de problemas, por lo cual al momento de que uno ocurra será expulsado de la institución y llevado al ministerio para una nueva condena. Además el trabajo social que deberá realizar para este año se le será informado la primera semana de clases y se deberá realizar sin ninguna objeción.

Minerva McGonagall

Director

Esta si era la verdadera forma como seria tratado durante todo el año, la carta me provoca un gran enojo que se creen para tratarme así. Además también tengo una gran duda de quienes serán los otros que terminaron en esta misma situación, porque de lo que recuerde Crabbe murió y por lo que sabía Goyle y Zabini salieron del país antes al igual que los Parkinson y no había gran material para un juicio contra Nott o los Greengrass. ¿A quién será que el ministerio atrapo? Bueno ya lo sabré cuando me toque ir al colegio. Regrese mi vista hacia arriba y vi como mi madre me veía con cara entre enojada y curiosa, creo que tome mucho tiempo entre lo que leí las cartas y mis pensamientos, debe estar esperando que le diga que dicen

-La primera carta como lo supuse es la misma de siempre, la segunda que es con esta insignia era para informarme que soy premio anual- pude notar un cambio de la cara de mi madre a un poco de orgullo que termino pronto- la última era para indicarme las reglas de mi condena, que no soportaran ningún problema y que con los demás en min misma situación nos dirán que trabajo hacer en la primera semana- ahora la cara de mi madre no mostraba ninguna expresión aunque podría jurar que tenía un grado de preocupación de lo que haría en el colegio

-De acuerdo supongo que felicidades por ser premio anual pero con eso tendrás que tener más cuidado de todo lo que hagas porque vas a estar todo el tiempo vigilado y esperaran a que realices la mínima equivocación para mandarte- dijo mi madre y salió del despacho de mi padre.

Creo que ahora no me quedara de otra si no quiero terminar en Azkaban de fingir comportarme bien, pero este año voy a tener que soportar tanto que va a ser algo muy difícil de fingir.

()

Es el fin de semana antes de volver al dichoso colegio y para mi mala suerte tengo que salir a comprar las cosas de la lista de útiles, después de no haber salido todas las vacaciones por una nimiedad como esta me tocara soportar a toda esa gente que se cree en el derecho de juzgarme como si estuvieran a mí mismo nivel.

Ya en el Callejón Diagon gran cantidad de personas me regresaban a ver pero yo iba con mi típico caminar sabiendo que nadie está a mi nivel, sin importarme nada de lo que la gente murmuraba entre a cada una de las tiendas que necesitaba y podía ver en las caras de los dueños como no me quería ahí.

Volví enseguida a mi casa con todo lo que necesitaba para el martes, subí directo a mi habitación deje las cosas y me dispuse a leer uno de los libros que había comprado para entretenerme en algo, hasta que me quede dormido.

* * *

Eso es todo, el próximo capítulo por fin será el primero de septiembre veremos que pasa en el recuentro de todos en ña estación.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios

 **Alexa.B**


	6. Tren de ida

Hola a todos espero que tengan un buen año 2016 y todo lo mejor para los que me leen y para los que solo pasan por aquí también.

Gracias a todos los que ponen favorite y follow o que solo leen.

Y sigamos =)

* * *

 **Tren de ida**

 **POV Hermione**

Por fin llego el primero de septiembre el día que tanto estuve esperando. Molly y el Sr. Weasley nos llevaban a los cuatro camino a la estación para subirnos en el que sería nuestro último viaje para ser alumnos de Hogwarts, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos entre gran felicidad y nostalgia además de preocupación porque por lo que el ministerio nos había avisado la prensa estaría esperándonos en la estación y la verdad no quería decir nada a esos buscadores de mentiras.

Llegamos en el carro que el ministerio nos proporcionó con algunos aurores para que eviten que nos atosiguen los periodistas al entrar en el andén 9 ¾, en este todo era una locura además del ajetreo normal que había siempre de las familias dejando a sus hijos había una gran cantidad de periodistas y cuando nos divisaron estos corrieron a ponerse a nuestro alrededor con un millón de preguntas, que no quisimos contestar y con ayuda de los aurores los logramos alejar para podernos despedir con tranquilidad de los papas de Ron.

-Chicos no se metan en muchos problemas en este año e intenten cumplir por alguna vez las reglas- Nos decía Molly mientras nos abrazaba despidiéndose a cada uno

-Nos escriben cuando lleguen chicos y no realicen muchas travesuras- Nos dijo el Sr. Weasley con tono paternal como si fuéramos todos sus hijos aun pequeños lo que me saco una gran sonrisa.

Después de esto los cuatro nos despedimos por última vez de los dos adultos y cogimos nuestras cosas ya subiendo al tren. Dentro de este buscamos un vagón para sentarnos todos juntos todos estaban llenos y no encontrábamos donde quedarnos hasta que dimos con Luna y Neville que estaban conversando y que al vernos nos dijeron que entremos a quedarnos con ellos. El tren inicio su marcha, con nosotros dentro poniéndonos al día de todo lo que ha pasado en las vacaciones

\- Bueno ya les contamos nosotros nuestras vacaciones chicos y ustedes que hicieron- dije hacia Neville y Luna después de estar hablando un largo rato nosotros

-Yo estuve ayudando a mi papá con la revista, volviendo a reconstruir todo y elaborando algunos nuevos artículos para la revista- dijo Luna con tono soñador como siempre

-Y yo estuve con mi abuela ayudándola en la casa como siempre, además de estudiar herbologia y colocar un invernadero en casa de mi abuela- contaba Neville con gran alegría

-Qué bueno chicos que hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones- les dije yo feliz por estar de nuevo con todos mis amigos

-Y suerte la suya de no tener a esas bestias de los periodistas atrás suyo también- dijo con voz cansada Ron

-No te creas Ron a Lu y a mí también nos han seguido a veces y pienso igual que ustedes, además de que es muy raro que la gente te reconozca y este atenta de lo que haces- dijo Neville haciendo una mueca

-Sí, el día que nos juntamos con Nev para comprar la lista de útiles nos seguían a todo lugar que fuéramos aunque era muy gracioso ver como algunos intentaban ocultarse de formas muy imprácticas como tras floreros o paredes, yo me reí mucho cuando Neville les boto un florero en la cabeza de uno- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Lu ya te dije que fue un accidente, yo no le vi que ese señor estaba ahí solo me arrime y se cayó el florero- dijo Neville muy apenado pero sonriendo por el relato de Luna

-De cualquier forma que bueno que haya pasada se lo merecen por entrometidos- dijo Ron muy determinado y serio

-Pobre señor le ha deber dolido un montón, bueno chicos ya tenemos que irnos al vagón de prefectos-dije viendo ha Ron y Ginny

-Enserio Herms tenemos que ir ya no podemos quedarnos un ratito más- me dijo Ginny que estaba muy cómoda abrazada a Harry

-No Gin aunque estés de lo más cómoda con Harry tienes que cumplir desde ya tu deber de prefecta- le dije con una sonrisa pero con la voz más seria

-Si Herms quédense un ratito más porfa- me dijo Harry con carita de perrito

-Harry! Deja que Ginny cumpla con sus responsabilidades- le dije medio riéndome por su cara

-Bueno vamos, pero podemos después regresar un rato acá por lo menos- dijo Ginny ya levantándose

-Supongo que sí pero vamos ya, que tengo antes que conocer al otro premio anual- dije ya en la puerta del vagón

-Luna tú también no tienes que venir ahorra que eres también prefecta de Ravenclaw- dijo Ron para que Luna viniera con nosotros

-Claro me había olvidado que tengo también que ir- dijo Luna sonriéndonos y levantándose de al lado de Neville al cual le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir con nosotros

-Chao chicos nos vemos al rato- me despedí de Harry y Neville que eran los únicos que se quedaban en el vagón y cerré la puerta caminando con el resto

-Hasta ahora no me acostumbro a verles como pareja a ti y Neville, pero se les ve muy tiernos- iba diciendo Ginny en el camino a Luna

-Si se les ve lindos- dije yo apoyando a Ginny

-Gracias chicas y yo tampoco me acostumbro aun Ginny pero me agrada mucho Neville- nos respondió Luna

-Ya bueno chicas pueden dejar de hablar de eso y mejor entremos rápido al vagón de prefectos no entiendo porque no pudieron poner alguno de los chicos para no tener que estar solo- dijo Ron molesto por el rumbo de la conversación

-Ya Ron no vamos hablar más de temas de chicas al frente tuyo y ya entremos- dije abriendo la puerta del vagón

En el vagón había más alumnos de lo normal porque además de la cantidad normal de prefectos estaban los que eran de séptimo año repitiente. Me despedí de los chicos y fui a una puerta dentro del vagón que era el área de premios anuales, lista para ver al otro premio anual

 **POV Draco**

Hoy era el día que tenía que volver al colegio a cumplir esa estúpida condena. No tenía nada de bueno tener que ir ya solo al colegio, pero encima iba a tener que hacer el trabajo comunitario y los deberes de premio anual, aunque esto último tiene por lo menos algo bueno, que voy a poder molestar a la sangresucia desde antes de llegar al colegio, claro que tendré que controlarme en esto un poco más para que no me manden directo en búsqueda de otra condena que no dudo que será Azkaban.

Me dirigí solo a la estación porque mi madre ya había comenzado hacer su trabajo social en una guardería mágica, que ayudaba a los padres o madres que se habían quedado sin su pareja por la guerra y tenían que ir a trabajar y además cuidaba a los niños que hayan quedado sin ninguna familia que les cuide por esta; dejándole muy poco tiempo para las empresas familiares por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo estos días.

Ya en la estación pude ver que había un gran número de periodistas esperando que llegue el famoso "trio dorado". Por lo que sin detener a ver a nadie entre directo al tren, al vagón de premios anuales, ya que era el único en el que sabía que no iba a tener que soportar las miradas de los otros y de cualquier forma tendría que venir aquí después así que para que esperar.

Oí que se armó mayor ajetreo en el andén y me asome un poco por la ventana a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Pero claro que más era lo que podía estar pasando habían llegado San Potter, La comadreja, la comelibros y la mini comadreja, y todos los reporteros les estaban intentando preguntar algo mientras unos aurores les alejaban para que ellos se despidieran de los padres de las comadrejas, que ahora les estaban abrazando. Deje en este instante de mirar porque no me agradaban esas muestras de amor en público y las veía ridículas, pero como era esa familia eran más que obvio que las hicieran.

El viaje comenzó sin que pasaran muchas más cosas, yo me entretuve leyendo un poco y viendo por la ventana, hasta que comencé a oír bulla del área de prefectos del vagón. Esto me animo porque sabía que en cualquier momento vendría hacia aquí la sabelotodo y se sorprendería mucho con el hecho de que este yo aquí y que vaya a ser el otro premio anual, pudiendo iniciar de inmediato con lo que sería un año de molestarle de la mejor manera.

Un rato pasó y oí como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta que separaba las dos áreas. Me aliste sentándome de forma perfecta en el asiento frente a la puerta para que apenas la abra me vea. La perrilla dio la vuelta y lo único que pude pensar fue que inicie el juego.

 **POV Hermione y Draco (lo que sea en pensamiento de Hermione será en normal y lo de Draco en _cursiva y subrayado_ ) **

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a mi despreciable compañero de premio anual con una sonrisa de supremacía y arrogancia frente a mí sentado como si me estuviera esperando. Y lo único que logre decirle fue- Tú?!- casi gritando lo que hizo que enseguida se haga un silencio total en todo el vagón y que mis amigos vinieran rápido donde mi

 _La cara de Granger era toda una obra, me había imaginado su reacción pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan perfecta, esto supero mis expectativas._

 _-Granger que no te enseñaron modales se saluda o que ahora solo sabes decir monosílabos por estar mucho tiempo con esos amigos tuyos. Además claro que soy yo a quien más esperabas algunos de tus compañeros Gryffindor acaso- le dije levantándome hacia la puerta de donde ella no se había movido, todavía tenía que portarme medio bien porque en cualquier momento llegaría el profesor que nos iba a dar las indicaciones. Además de que todos los del vagón estaban al pendiente de lo que pasaba y los amigos de la sangresucia venían corriendo._

 _-Ya vinieron tus refuerzos Granger, parece que no puedes quedarte sola, pero esta área solo es para premios anuales así que no pueden pasar ustedes- les dije mirándoles de forma respectiva cuando se pararon ya atrás de la comelibros y lograron verme. _

No sé porque no podía hablar, sabía que él tenía que venir al colegio de forma obligatoria al colegio este año, pero no podía creer que alguien como él fuera a ser premio anual y que me tocaría compartir la torre con él. Por lo que entre en shock. Solo cuando sentí la mano de Ron en mi espalda logre reaccionar, para responderle todo lo que me había dicho.

-Mis modales solo son para personas que valgan algo y eso no eres tú, además que podría haber esperado cualquier otra persona porque cualquiera es más apto que tú para ser premio anual Malfoy y si puedo quedarme sola si quisiera pero ellos son mis amigos, por eso se preocupan por mí y aunque tú no conozcas que significa que sea alguien tu amigo ya que no los tienes eso no es mi problema- le respondí tomando la mano de Ron para que no entrara e hiciera alguna locura.

-¿Que pasa aquí señores?- dijo una voz conocida a nuestra espalda. Cuando regrese a ver era Percy Weasley que había entrado hasta donde nosotros abriéndose paso entre todos los alumnos- Vengo a darles las indicaciones como nuevo profesor a los premios anuales y ya les encuentro peleando, todos vuelvan a sus actividades y ustedes dos ingresen para poder hacer lo que venía hacer- dijo con tono serio a todos, que al instante dejaron de vernos excepto mis amigos.

Solo vi la cara de confusión total de Ron y Ginny y me di cuenta que ellos tampoco sabían que Percy iba a ser profesor en Hogwarts este año, pero con un asentamiento de cabeza les indique que se vayan no más y entre antes de Percy que cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 _Ahora yo era el sorprendido uno de los hermanos de la comadreja seria profesor nuestro este año, tenía que saber por lo menos de que. – Profesor de que materia vas a ser tu profesor- le dije con un toque de sarcasmo._

 _-Seré su profesor de DCAO señor Malfoy, además que estaré a cargo de los trabajos sociales- me respondió el Weasley con un tono que mostraba diversión al mencionar lo último- Aunque de eso no es para lo que vine, sus labores como premios anuales de Hogwarts son ponerse a cargo de todas las actividades extracurriculares que se realicen en el colegio, dar sus obligaciones a los prefectos, organizar los horarios de las rondas nocturnas, mantener en orden a los prefectos y ayudarlos a poner orden a los alumnos. También tendrán el beneficio de tener su propia torre y baño para los cuales la clave es ave fénix. Eso es todo yo me retiro, para que les den las indicaciones a los prefectos de las rondas en el tren- dijo el supuesto nuevo profesor y abrió la puerta para irse, regresándome a ver con un cierto desprecio, que se fue al regresar a ver a la sabelotodo para decirle- Y felicitaciones Hermione- e irse cerrando la puerta, dejándonos solos._

Eran muchas responsabilidades las que tendría este año además que estoy más que segura que Malfoy no sería de gran ayuda y realmente tampoco quería nada de él. Sonreí cuando Percy me felicito pero al instante se me borro la sonrisa al notar que me había quedado en cerrada con Malfoy.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con los prefectos y darles sus responsabilidades, así mientras menos tardemos menos tendré que estar contigo aquí- dije al hurón dirigiéndome a la puerta.

 _-No te preocupes comelibros que lo que más quiere es alejarme de ti, así que muévete- dije empujándole a un lado para salir primero solo por hacerle enojar._

 _Al salir todos me quedaron viendo unos con cara de odio, otros con cierto miedo pero todos con gran confusión. Disfrutaría diciéndoles que tendrían que hacerme caso todo el año. Cuando vi que la sangresucia estaba ya a mi lado inicia a hablar._

 _\- Yo y Granger somos los premios anuales de este año y les vamos a decir que tienen que hacer como prefectos- dije de forma autoritaria_

 _-Yo no pienso a ser nada que digas tu- oí decir a alguien- si porque tenemos que hacerte caso- dijo otra persona- tu no mereces ese cargo, eres solo un mortífago- dijo uno más lo que realmente me hizo enojar pero antes que pueda responder, la comelibros hablo._

-Tendrán que hacernos caso a los dos o desistir de ser prefectos, porque fue la decisión del colegio nombrarnos a los dos premios anuales nos guste o no, así que para hacer más fácil este año solo intenten ayudarnos y hacernos caso- dije no sé porque, no era por defender a Malfoy pero me molestaba que faltaran a la autoridad- Para terminar esto rápido y podernos irnos sus responsabilidades como algunos ya saben son ayudar en la organización de actividades extracurriculares, poner orden en el alumnado respetando las reglas y realizar las rondas nocturnas. Por el momento lo único que tienen que hacer es realizar rondas aquí en el tren y mañana en la primera reunión pondremos los horarios de las rondas nocturnas. Entonces los prefectos de Hufflepuff tendrán el primer turno, luego Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se rota turno cada media hora encontrándose en la puerta de este vagón. ¿Todos entendieron? Listo entonces todos podemos irnos- termine de explicar y camine hacia mis amigos para salir de aquí lo antes posible, por el momento no quería saber más de Malfoy.

 _No pude decir nada más, la sabelotodo dio todas las indicaciones de forma rápida se notaba que lo que menos quería era estar más junto a mí, lo que me divertía en gran medida, y cuando termino de hablar y se marchó no me molesto tendría muchas más oportunidades para seguirle molestando. Así que di media vuelta y volví a la parte de premios anuales a continuar con lo que hice todo el camino. Ya no habría nada más interesante hasta llegar al colegio._

 **POV Hermione**

Llegamos al vagón en el que dejamos a Harry y Neville que ahorita estaban jugando una partida de snap explosivo y al vernos entrar pararon de inmediato viendo nuestras caras.

-¿Que les paso, solo fueron al vagón de prefectos no creo que tan mal les haya ido?- pregunto Harry abrazando a Ginny que se volvía a sentar junto a él.

-No fue lo que nos pasó, fue a quien soportamos- le respondió Ginny

-Resulta que ya sabemos quién será premio anual conmigo y no es nada bueno- les dije con voz seria

-Nada más y nada menos que el estúpido de Malfoy, no entiendo cómo le dieron ese título y lo peor es que tendremos que recibir órdenes de él- dijo Ron muy molesto

-Eso no es nada Ron yo soy la que tendrá que compartir la torre con él todo el año y soportar sus idioteces- dije ya sentada muy enojada

-Haber si entendí me están diciendo que el hurón de Malfoy es el otro premio anual y que va a liderar los prefectos y compartir torre con Hermione- dijo Harry entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Si Harry creo que eso han intentado decir ellos- dijo Luna de forma tranquila, sentada ya a lado de Neville tomados de la mano.

-Pero eso no es posible a quien se le ocurre ponerle a él en ese cargo- dijo Neville igual de enojado que todos.

-No sé cómo elijan quien va en estos cargos pero no me gusta nada esto, así que podemos cambiar de tema por lo menos antes de tener que volver a verlo no quiero saber más de el- dije para quitar el malgenio del ambiente

-Si ya no le demos más importancia, mejor les contamos quien es nuestro nuevo profesor- dijo Ginny ya más alegre.

-Si no van a creer, Percy decidió tomarse una especie de año del trabajo administrativo del ministerio y le mandaron a que sea nuestro profesor de DCAO este año y para hacer algo que le pidió el ministerio- dijo Ron feliz

-Lo que el ministerio le mando fue para también hacer que los que fueron condenados a regresar al colegio hagan su trabajo social, eso nos dijo- les conté yo

Así volvimos a conversar de como creímos que sería Percy de profesor y otras trivialidades durante todo el viaje, sin más contratiempos hasta llegar a la parada.

* * *

Eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado y no este muy largo. El próximo capítulo veremos como les va la primera semana de clase a estos mágicos personajes.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


	7. Premios Anuales

Hola a todos! Espero les guste el capítulo como saben los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

Gracias a Angelica Garduza, Leila.B.G, aniali1234, florperlachiquis52, phoenix1993, estrellarebeldenueva, florperlachiquis52 y a todos los que leen, ponen favorite y follow.

Sigamos =)

* * *

 **Premios Anuales**

 **POV Draco**

Escuche que el tren se detuvo y espere hasta que se oiga que la mayoría se había bajado, para salir y subir a la última carroza que se dirigía a Hogwarts. Al entrar en esta me lleve una gran sorpresa, he aquí quienes serían mis compañeros de trabajo social durante el año, no sé como pero todos mis compañeros que pensé que habían logrado huir o a los cuales pensé no estarían involucrados.

-Draco viajo amigo como has estado, que te trae a nuestra querida carroza, pensamos que estarías dando una vuelta a Azkaban dado que no te vimos en el tren- me dijo Blaise Zabini con tono de humor en sus palabras.

-Todo bien Blaise- respondí con sarcasmo- No mi ida a Azkaban por el momento fue cancelada, sustituida por Hogwarts como veo que paso con ustedes, aunque la verdad me esperaba que estuvieran fuera del país o no tuvieran nada con que enjuiciarlos- dije sentándome a lado de Pansy.

-Nosotros si estuvimos fuera del país, de hecho nuestros padres permanecen allá, pero al igual que tu familia, decidimos que nosotros podríamos entregarnos voluntariamente sin tanto riesgo a Azkaban por nuestras edades, querido Draco- dijo Pansy de forma arrogante como buena sangre pura que era.

-Y lo que respecta a mi hermana y a mí y creo que Theodore es el mismo caso, decidimos asistir a Hogwarts voluntariamente, antes de que de cualquier forma busquen como hacernos venir pues aunque no hay nada contra nosotros si hay cosas contra nuestros padres y verían la forma de traernos de regreso a este colegio como precaución- dijo Daphne viendo a Theo que asintió.

-Pero de cualquier forma ya que sabemos porque estamos todos aquí de vuelta, Draco no ha contestado aun porque no le vimos en el tren acaso, te trajeron directo como seguridad- me dijo Blaise riéndose.

-Lamento decirte que no se molestaron en hacerlo, sino que no tuve que estar con todo el resto en los vagones normales, dado que como premio anual fui en el área especial del vagón de prefectos, lo que me recuerda que no te vi ahí Pansy o ya no eres prefecta- dije en forma de burla a Pansy

-Claro que mantengo mi título y no fui porque sabía que ahora están más personas de lo normal y no importaría si no me presentaba, aumentando el hecho de que no quería oír los mandatos de la nueva premio anual que de seguro es la sabelotodo de Granger, claro sabiendo que tu ibas a ser el otro hubiera ido solo para ver como molestabas a la sangresucia- me respondió Pansy mientras sonreía un poco, y por un momento me vino el recuerdo de cómo me defendió Granger pero no le di importancia.

-Tengo que decepcionarte querida, llego justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme el nuevo profesor y el que será nuestro supervisor de trabajo social a interrumpir, que por cierto es uno de los hermanos de la comadreja- dijo con tono molesto- Pero no hay ningún problema tengo tiempo de molestarle mucho más tiempo cuando estemos en la torre que nos toca compartir y te contaré- dije ya con una sonrisa

-Un Weasley será nuestro profesor y supervisor, lo que faltaba para mejorar nuestro año- dijo Blaise justo cuando llegamos al colegio.

Ya en gran salón todas las personas de las otras casas nos veían algunas con odio, otras con temor y otros solo con curiosidad, a las personas de nuestra casa. La cena a pesar de todo transcurrió con normalidad como siempre se dio la bienvenida a los estudiantes de primero, aunque muy pocos vinieron a Slytherin, la directora dio las reglas, comimos y hablamos de cosas triviales entre nosotros hasta que la cena termino y yo tenía que hablar con McGonagall y Granger sobre lo de premio anual.

 **POV Hermione**

Todo el resto del viaje en el tren fue muy tranquilo, con excepción de que tuvimos que ayudar a unos niños de primer año a las cuales sus mascotas se les habían escapado, recordando mi primer año con Neville y uno que dos problemas más cuando hicimos las rondas en el viaje, pero nada extraordinario.

Al llegar a la estación como siempre estaba Hagrid esperando para llevarse a los de primero y nosotros nos acercamos a saludarle.

-¿Hola chicos que tal las vacaciones? Me entere que este año serás premio anual Hermione, felicitaciones pequeña- me dijo Hagrid sonriéndome y dándome un pequeño abrazo.

-Todo bien Hagrid, gracias- le sonreí de regreso por la felicitación

-Veo que siguen siendo resguardados de los reporteros que bueno que en el castillo puedan estar tranquilos lejos de ellos- nos dijo regresando a ver con un poco de disgusto el lado de la estación donde estaban unos aurores impidiendo el paso de los periodistas.

-Si por fin vamos a estar lejos de todos ellos y esperemos que con el tiempo se les pase lo de perseguirnos- Dijo Harry levantando los hombros en señal de buscar tranquilidad

-Bueno chicos los veo en el castillo que ya me tengo que ir con todos los de primero- dijo Hagrid dándose la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano y llamando a todos los niños.

-Bueno chicos vámonos antes de que nos quedemos sin carrozas vi que el resto cogía una, vayamos a buscarles- dijo Ron yendo en medio de estas

-Chicos por aquí- nos gritó Ginny sacando la cabeza en una de ellas. A la que nos dirigimos para sentarnos con ellos

Ya iniciado el viaje al castillo conversábamos de lo emocionados que estábamos de volver a este y por fin disfrutar un año tranquilo sin amenazas de muerte en nuestras cabezas. Hasta que volvimos una vez más al maldito tema.

-Hermione y a todas estas como vas a ser para lidiar con el insufrible de Malfoy durante todo el año en la misma torre- me pregunto Ginny

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con la directora McGonagall para que no deje a ese hurón quedarse con usted, no es seguro que te quedes a solas con el- dijo un determinado Ron ante lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-Tranquilo Ron no hay necesidad de que nadie hable con la directora, sé que puedo defenderme de él tranquilamente sola, además él no puede arriesgarse hacer nada malo porque supongo que si lo hace lo expulsarían del colegio y terminaría en grandes problemas- respondí de forma tranquila

-Hermione yo también creo que debería tener cuidado sé que puedes defenderte perfectamente sola pero es mejor tener precaución- me dijo Harry con su voz tratando de sonar calmad

-No se preocupen de cualquier forma siempre me mantendré alerta por cualquier cosa y hay que esperar calmados lo que diga hoy la directora respecto a todo lo de los premios anuales- respondí ya un poco cansada de sus insistencias

-Eso es cierto Herms vas a tener un sin número de cosas por hacer y tendrás que organizar todos los eventos del año- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora con esa mágica forma de cambiar los temas de conversación con la situación se ponía molesta, por lo que le agradecí a través de una mirada

-Si el primer gran evento será Halloween que crees que podrían hacer-dijo Neville ayudando al cambio de tema

-La verdad no tengo idea creo que tendremos que ver con las ideas que den todos los prefectos- dije sin mucho interés en el tema pero respondiendo algo que logre seguir el tema de la torre de premios anuales.

-Yo creo que sería divertido hacer un baile de disfraces para subir un poco el ánimo de todos- dijo Ginny ya emocionada mientras seguía imaginando y diciendo más cosas que podríamos hacer con Luna alentando la conversación, logrando que no se hable más del tema de Draco y yo en una torre en el camino.

Ya en el castillo la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Los estudiantes de primer año fueron colocados en cada casa, siendo muy pocos los que fueron a Slytherin, después vino el discurso de la directora recordándonos las reglas del colegio, en este sentí gran nostalgia ya que era la primera vez que no lo oía de Dumbledore y luego la comida que fue fantástica como siempre. Pero una vez terminado todo venia lo que menos quería esta noche, la directora mando a los prefectos que lleven a todos a sus casas para darles las nuevas claves, siendo señal que era hora de la reunión que teníamos Malfoy y yo con ella sobre los premios anuales.

 **POV Hermione y Draco (lo que sea Hermione será en normal y lo de Draco subrayado)**

Nos encontrábamos ya en la puerta del gran comedor esperando a McGonagall como ella pidió. La sabelotodo se veía un poco ansiosa de estar aquí lo más probable es que no pueda esperar a hablar con su querida profesora como siempre para intentar ser la mejor antes sus ojos. Lástima que no puedo divertirme un poco por el momento, pero ya en la torre poder sacarle de quicio como se debe.

Porque será que no viene la directora, no es que me ponga nerviosa el idiota de Malfoy pero mientras menos tiempo tenga que pasar cerca de él será mejor. Además que me queda viendo con esa sonrisa sarcástica idiota suya lo más probable que esté pensando cómo hacerme la vida imposible durante este año, pero ni que lo intente que no pienso dejarme. ¡Si! Ya está cerca la directora para hablar y poderme ir a descansar.

-Alumnos- dijo la directora como saludo-como ya saben este año ustedes tienen el título de premios anuales del Hogwarts, esto les trae por igual forma privilegios y deberes a cumplir, entre su mayor privilegio es el poder tener una torre solo para ustedes con todas las comodidades, a la cual les conduciré ahorita mientras les explico sus deberes- dijo la profesora haciéndonos una señal para que le seguimos, así iniciamos a caminar por los pasillos del colegio atrás de la directora mientras ella nos explicaba

-Estarán a cargo de todos los deberes de los prefectos y organizarles, al igual que los diferentes eventos según las festividades. Podrán bajar puntos y colocar castigos en situaciones mínimas y por supuesto tendrán que comportarse como ejemplo a seguir para los alumnos de la institución-dijo McGonagall mirándome directamente en la última parte como que ya no supiera que tengo que fingir portarme bien, la verdad ya me estoy hartando de que todos me lo repitan- Cualquier problema me lo pueden comunicar y la clave de la torre es caramelo de limón- dijo ya parando viendo en la primera parte a Granger, claro dándole como mensaje de que puede acusarme si le hago algo y la segundo viendo a la escultura una sirena que se movió para darnos paso a la entrada, por la cual pase en seguida sin decir nada.

Pero que maleducado es Malfoy entrar sin decir nada como se atreve si es la directora- Gracias directora- dije a mi querida profesora.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, hasta mañana y suerte- me dijo dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose, hasta que se detuvo como acordándose algo– señorita hágame el favor de decirle al Señor Malfoy que le espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina- que raro debe ser para hablar con el sobre su trabajo social

-Claro directora yo le comunica, buenas noches- le dije ya entrando a la torre, una vez que pase el mini pasadizo de la puerta, realmente me asombre con el interior de la torre, era hermosa parecía una suite de lujo con una sala con chimenea, con unos grandes sillones y en la pared del fondo colocados dos mesas y sillas perfectas para el estudio con una vista a un ventanal, al otro lado había una pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario y una mesa de comedor para cuatro, cerca de la chimenea de la sala se encontraban las escaleras a lo que supongo que son los cuartos y baños de cada uno, pero ante tan perfecta vista un hurón quitaba tanta perfección colocado ya en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Malfoy la directora dijo que tienes que ir mañana a primera hora a su oficina- dije con molestia ya dirigiéndome a las gradas para ir a mi cuarto, con el único objetivo de poder descansar para el primer día de clases

-Claro y mando a su mascota a decírmelo- jaja que comience el espectáculo, por fin voy a poder molestar a la sangresucia

-Yo no soy mascota de nadie solo me mando a decirte porque eres un maleducado que entro sin decir nada y a diferencia de ti yo no soy un animal hurón idiota- me respondió la muy maldita con una sonrisa de suficiencia y sin parar ni siquiera su camino a los dormitorios

-Uuuy el ratón de biblioteca saco las garras lástima que no me importe en lo más mínimo, o que si te molesto vas a ir corriendo avisar a McGonagall- dije levantándome del sofá caminando rápido empujándole para subir primero las gradas, lo que en verdad logro molestarle por su cara

-No te preocupes, no necesito que nadie me defienda de algo tan insignificante como tu molestando- me respondió ya con la voz realmente enojada pero intentando sonar tranquila

-Yo soy mucho más signi…- se cortó la voz de Malfoy cuando llego ya al piso de arriba

-Que paso hurón, no me digas que por milagro por fin te quedaste sin palabras- le dije ya llegando también arriba hasta que vi lo que él veía había solo tres puertas, dos de las cuales tenían letreros que decían premio anual con el color de nuestras respectiva casa según de quien era el dormitorio y una en el medio de ellas que debo suponer era el baño

-Solo hay un estúpido baño que creen que yo voy a compartir el baño contigo están locos- dijo el idiota gritando-voy a exigir que me arreglen esto inmediatamente esto es imposible- espeto dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a las gradas

-Si no que harás le dirás a tu padre, idiota no hay nada que hacer y por más que odio tener que compartir algo contigo es lo único que hay, pero por mí no hay problema que vayas corriendo a buscar a la directora con el que fuiste un maleducado para que te diga que no va hacer nada-le dije ya abriendo mi puerta para dejarle a Malfoy ahí

Mierda la estúpida de Granger tiene razón la directora no va a querer ayudarme y de cualquier forma dudo que haya algo que puedan hacer maldita sea. Bueno por lo menos puedo joder a la sabelotodo un poco más. Esperen donde mierda se fue la idiota me dejo hablando solo aquí, esto me lo va a pagar, pero por el momento mejor me voy a descansar para joderle mañana.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Me apuro yendo al baño antes de que el estúpido de Malfoy vaya a ganarme y aunque dudo que se despierte temprano, cojo todas mis cosas y entro por la puerta que hay directo desde mi cuarto. Ya en el baño veo mi reloj viendo que todavía tengo tiempo decido preparar la tina para meterme un rato y relajarme antes del día que me espera, cierro las puertas y entro a la tina, una vez a dentro del agua caliente decido cerrar un rato mis ojos y por un momento olvidarme de con quien me toca vivir todo el año. Cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta que debe ser para el cuarto de Malfoy y en menos de tres segundos está el muy idiota parado ahí solo con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Siento como se me pone la cara rojo y solo estiro mi mano rápidamente para coger mi toalla que por suerte deje cerca para taparme aun dentro de la tina.

-Eres un estúpido que no sabe que significa que una puerta este cerrada, lárgate de aquí degenerado- le grito aun tapándome para que no me vea nada

-Granger fuera se acabó tu tiempo y no te preocupes que he visto a muchas mujeres desnudas y realmente no es como que quiera verte a ti si es que entras en el grupo de mujeres claro está- le digo a Granger que está absolutamente rojo es muy divertido verle completamente avergonzada creo que fue muy ingeniosa esta forma de molestarle

-LARGATE! No pienso salir aun y menos si tú sigues parado ahí así que fuera- me dice gritando histérica realmente es muy divertido

-O sales ya o entro a bañarme sin importarme si estás ahí o no tengo un horario y no voy a cambiar esto por ti sabelotodo- le digo haciendo que se ponga más rojo si se puede y coja más su toalla

-Eres un estúpido! Por lo menos ándate para poder salir de aquí- dice enojada mientras yo sonrió

-Está bien Granger agradece que estoy de buen humor hoy, por lo que te voy a dar 5 minutos para que salgas del baño, pasados estos voy entrar desnudo para darme mi ducha y la verdad no te quiero ver aquí- le digo cerrando la puerta riéndome ya en mi cuarto

Que se cree el muy estúpido coger y entrar así a un baño que está cerrado, pero esta me las va a pagar. Por el momento mejor salgo y termino de arreglarme en mi cuarto antes de que se le ocurra volver a entrar al idiota.

Una vez que termine de arreglarme, bajo con mi maleta ya para salir a comer al gran comedor, pero justo noto que el estúpido de Malfoy a un no sale de su cuarto, por lo que es perfecto para tomar mi venganza por lo de hoy de mañana. Moviendo mi varita lanzo un perfecto hechizo a la puerta de él que lo mantendrá cerrada y cuando el intente quitar el hechizo un montón de miel le caiga encima, tanto que disfruta con las duchas que le toque darse otra, gracias al libro de bromas que me regalaron los gemelos tiempo atrás, solo es una lástima que no voy a poderlo ver. Pero bueno mejor me apuro bajando para ver cuál será mi horario.

La ducha fue perfecta y más mientras recordaba la cara del ratón de biblioteca. Me termino de arreglar porque se me hizo ya un poco tarde porque aunque entre al baño más que nada para molestarle a Granger la parte de que tengo un horario en la mañana era cierta y la sabelotodo me hizo atrasarme en el, intento abrir mi puerta del cuarto para bajar y veo que está cerrada, ay no se le ocurrió una mejor venganza a la sabelotodo que encerrarme sabiendo que solo con un hechizo puedo abrir la puerta que ingenua que es, lanzo el hechizo y en menos de 3 segundos estoy totalmente cubierto de miel todo mi cuerpo, eso sí que no me esperaba de la mosquita muerta, pero va a ver esto es la guerra nadie se mete conmigo y sale tranquilo. Tengo que apurarme bañándome y arreglándome otra vez antes de que llegue tarde a mi primera clase.

Llego corriendo a la puerta de la clase de pociones que me toca con Gryffindor, después de haber ido raídamente y hablado con la directora, entro intentando no a ser bulla porque la estúpida sangresucia logro hacer que me atrase, justo me siento alado de Blaise cuando Slughorn me regresa a ver.

-Gracias señor Malfoy por dignarse en asistir a la clase- maldito profesor no es mi culpa todo fue por la maldita de Granger que está viéndome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero va a ver es hora de vengarme.

-Lo lamento profesor fue culpa de mi compañera de torre que le gusta los juegos- dije guiñando un ojo y viendo como Granger se ponía totalmente roja y me fulminaba con la mirada, mientras que la menor de las comadrejas sentada junto a ella le preguntaba que paso al igual que San Potter y la comadreja intentaban oír lo que conversaban mirándome con gran enojo como si quisieran matarme que es lo más probable. La bulla comenzó a crecer en el salón, para mi suerte ya que Slughorn no pregunto más y silenciando a la clase continuo con la clase y yo pude poner al día a Blaise de lo que había pasado.

Después del estúpido comentario del idiota de Malfoy le conté todo a Ginny lo que paso en la mañana y después de unas carcajadas y felicitaciones por mi venganza de su parte, le pedí que no les diga todo a los chicos que yo les iba a contar una versión un poco más fresca para aclarar de lo que hablaba Malfoy pero sin que vayan a matarlo porque yo me iba defender sola de sus comentarios. Al final de la clase les conté a los chicos que Malfoy me había puesto una broma y que por eso yo me vengue y en esta parte les conté la verdad y que por eso dijo eso en la clase para molestarme, los chicos me dijeron que cuento con todo su apoyo para molestar a Malfoy y que les avise lo que el estúpido me haga. Después de esto el día continuo normal.

La primera semana paso medio normal Malfoy molestaba cada vez que podía en la torre pero yo solo me dedique a ignorarle, lo que resulto mejor que vengarme porque podía ver como odiaba ser dejado a un lado y esto podía disfrutar en la cara de frustración que ponía. Pero esta semana que viene no podría ignóralo más, ya que deberíamos tener la segunda reunión con los prefectos y ahora si hablar todo, dado que en la primera solo logramos poner los horarios de rondas y nada más, que por cierto para completar mi mala suerte me tocarían hacer junto al hurón.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gusto. El próximo capítulo veremos la reunión de prefectos y que hace Draco ya que Hermione esta ignorándole.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios,

 **Alexa.B**


	8. Que Inicie la Guerra¡

Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora del capitulo pero volví a entrar a las clases de la U y estoy acostumbrándome otra vez a mi horario.

Espero les guste el capítulo como saben los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen favorite y follow, no crean que voy a dejar la historia, así me demore la voy a terminar.

Continuemos =)

* * *

 ** _!Que Inicie la Guerra¡_**

 **POV Hermione y Draco (lo que sea Hermione será en normal y lo de Draco subrayado)**

 _Me harte de que Granger se haya dedicado toda la santa semana simplemente a ignorarme que se cree esa maldita, pero yo se algo que sus grandísimos valores no van a poder ignorar, iniciare mi plan después de la estúpida reunión de prefectos que tenemos que organizar ya que además de darles la orden y los horarios para hacer las rondas nocturnas no hemos hecho nada más._

 _Antes de ir a la reunión, la sabelotodo a decidido que tenemos que hablar primero para que no terminemos como en la última reunión peleando y sin llegar a ningún punto. Le estoy esperando en la sala común de nuestra torre para hablar mientras nos dirigimos a la clase que en la que será la reunión, la verdad como si me importara lo que decidan pero por lo menos con esto puedo hacer que Granger se ponga molesta al no poder tener todo el control._

 _Hemos quedado que para no tener que pasar todo el año en disputas por las reuniones que saquen ideas los mismos prefectos y entre que las que consideremos adecuados nosotros, se haga la votación entre todos. Claro que no he estado de acuerdo porque una vez mas no podre continuar molestando a la comelibros pero la verdad es que no quiero pasar cada noche de mi último año encerrado en reuniones con los prefectos, cuando uno puede hacer cosas mucho más productivas en ese tiempo, lo que es parte de mi plan para enfurecer a Granger._

 _Ya todos estamos presentes en la reunión, por lo que pronto Granger puso orden para comenzar a explicar cómo serían elegidas las actividades mientras eso yo me acerque donde estaban los prefectos de Slytherin entre esos Pansy, pero por el momento ella no era mi objetivo así que solo le di un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo y me fui a la que sería mi objetivo, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy aceptado por todo el sector femenino. La nueva prefecta de mi casa que era del séptimo no repitiente, creo la verdad ni me había molestado en aprenderme su nombre así que no estaba muy seguro de esa información, pero estaba más que seguro que caería ante mis encantos para serme útil en plan._

Después de la estúpida conversación con Malfoy para que esté de acuerdo en algo por lo menos conmigo, pudimos decidir que decirles a los prefectos. Por eso una vez estuvieron todos los prefectos y después de conversar un rato con Ron, Ginny y Luna, puse un poco de orden y comencé a indicar como se escogerían las actividades a realizarse durante el año. Claro todo esto sola porque el estúpido de Malfoy apenas comencé a hablar había desaparecido pero esto no se va a quedar así, porque yo no pienso hacer todo el trabajo sola. Lo busco con discreción por la clase mientras les doy tiempo a los prefectos que piensen ideas para las fiestas que están más cerca, Halloween, Navidad y año nuevo, hasta que por fin doy con él en una de las esquinas de la clase de lo más campante coqueteando con una de las prefectas de su casa que para el colmo era de sexto, siendo dos años menor que él.

Me dirigí donde estaba y hago un suave carraspeo para llamarle la atención y me venga ayudar, pero claro que un hurón estúpido como Malfoy es, no se puede esperar que entienda señales básicas. Pero tampoco me iba imaginar que me diga tremenda tontería.

 _-Granger creo que deberías tomar agua es muy incómodo que andes por aquí haciendo esos sonidos- le digo lanzándole una de mis típicas sonrisas de suficiencia, que sé que tanto le molestan para mi diversión y sin moverme un centímetro de donde estaba._

-Creo que más incómodo es lo que toca ver por aquí- le dije mirando de paso a la prefecta- además que necesito que hagas algo útil de tu vida y en este momento me ayudes para la votación- termine respondiéndole

 _- Lo que estoy haciendo es mucho más útil que ir ayudarte a ti- le dije regresándole a ver con desprecio- pero ya que me has interrumpido, iré hacer el trabajo ya que se nota que no puedes hacerlo si mi- decía mientras me paraba de donde había estado sentado con la chica y escuchando un bufido de parte de Granger, la verdad esto fue una fácil forma de molestarle y me deje de ignorar. Cuando Granger comenzo a caminar ya para ir hacia delante de la clase otra vez, conmigo atrás me di la vuelta y hablando para que logre escuchar la comelibros le dije a esa chica- ya continuamos con lo que estábamos- dedicándole un guiño, ante lo que ella solo soltó una risita, para yo continuar con seguir a Granger que soltó otro fuerte bufido la verdad que mi plan iba a resultar de maravilla._

La reunión continúo sin ningún otro inconveniente con Malfoy. Se decidió solo ver en esta las actividades hasta diciembre quedando que para Halloween se haría una fiesta de disfraces y que en esta todos tendrían un antifaz para evitar ser reconocidos, para navidad se haría la típica cena pero que también se organizaría un amigo secreto con en cada año y como en este año de colegio las vacaciones tenían que pasarse en el colegio mientras se terminaba de regularizar todo en el mundo mágico, para fin de año se haría un festejo con baile y pirotecnia. La verdad que no me gustaba mucho tener que organizar y asistir a tantas fiestas pero estas podrían hacerle bien al ánimo que reinaba en después de la guerra en el colegio.

 _Una vez terminada la reunión todos iniciaron su camino a sus respectivas torres, por lo cual viendo que Granger se quedaba conversando un rato con sus amigos, fui donde la prefecta y me la lleve hacia el pasillo de la torre, claro que la chica no puso ningún impedimento cuando inicia a besarle, a la final todas querían estar conmigo con la fama que cargaba con las mujeres y justo eso es lo que usaría para mi plan de molestar a Granger._

Después de despedirme de todos me dirigí camino a la torre de premios anuales, pero para mí desagradable sorpresa me encontré, casi a lado de la escultura de sirena por la entrada de la torre, al asqueroso de Malfoy comiéndose con la prefecta esa sin pudor alguno de estar en el pasillo. Intentando ignorarles y una vez que paso mi shock inicial pase por su lado y entre a la torre. Pero si será sinvergüenza el maldito hurón y lo peor es que lo más probable es que se le ocurra meterla en la torre, mejor me voy a mi cuarto antes de que entren y me toque soportar más de sus escenitas.

 _Realmente disfrute la cara de la sabelotodo cuando nos vio, este asido la mejor manera de molestarle que se me pudo ocurrir a ver si con esto sigue ignorándome, porque esto solo es el inicio cuantas escenas más como esta será que dura hasta explotar y dejar de ignorarme para defender sus valores._

Cada noche de toda la semana fue una tortura tener que soportar las escenas con las que Malfoy me esperaba en la entrada de la torre. ¿Cómo es que hay tantas chicas estúpidas que caen ante este idiota? Ya está bien que puede que sea guapo, algo que nunca aceptare que pensé aunque me maten, pero aparte de eso es un reverendo imbécil y lo peor que no solo son las escenas en la puerta que cada vez son con menos pudor, sino que las mete en su cuarto y no es capaz ni poner un Muffliato para no tener que oír todo ¡TODO! Si esta noche se le ocurre traer a una mas no va a vivir para contarlo.

 _No puedo creerlo ya voy una semana entera con el plan para joderle a la sabelotodo y ella sigue ignorándome, se supone que tiene unos valores súper altos y que no me iba a dejar seguir haciendo de las mías, hasta yo ya me estoy cansando de hacer esto cada noche. Creo que me va a tocar cambiar de plan pero por lo menos terminemos bien esta última noche del plan, la última oportunidad para que funcione._

 _Para mi víctima de esta noche logre convencer a una Gryffindor de sexto año, a sabiendas de que al saber que es menor y de su misma casa los más probable es que la comelibros salte para defenderla y también decidí, que como última oportunidad que sirva este plan, en vez de esperarla como siempre en la puerta con esta chica le voy a esperar en la sala de estar que compartimos por la que tiene que pasar si desea llegar a su cuarto. _

A sido uno de los días más cansados que he tenido y encima Malfoy no se dignó en asomar para hacer la ronda nocturna, por lo menos al llegar a la entrada de la torre ya no me encuentro con ninguna escena, así que digo mi clave y pasa al interior con el único pensamiento de querer descansar en mi cama. Pero porque no puedo tener una única noche tranquila, llego al fin a la sala de la torre y lo imagen que me encuentro es el hurón besándose o mejor dicho comiéndose a una niña de sexto año y manándole mano esta vida y la de mas allá, lo peor es que esta es di mi propia casa como será que se le ha ocurrido a esta chica estar con Malfoy, esta vez sí se pasó el muy estúpido me va tener que escuchar en este momento.

-¡MALFOY! Quítate en este momento de encima de esa niña, estúpido pervertido- le grito con todo lo que da mi voz haciendo que la chica de un solo brinco que se ponga de pie a lado del sofá donde casi estaban recostados, no por nada he ganado algo de respeto.

 _-Hola Granger si no te importa estamos ocupados podrías dejar de gritar y desaparecer- Lo he logrado mi plan ha funcionado de maravilla he logrado que Granger llegue a su límite. A ver si así aprende que a mí nadie me puede ignorar. _

Encima el muy idiota tiene la desfachatez de responderme así –Tu niñita por el momento no me acuerdo tu nombre, pero no dudes que si no desapareces en menos de un segundo de aquí voy averiguarlo y reportarte con el profesor Weasley para que te castigue y aunque seas de mi casa te bajare 50 puntos por estar haciendo este tipo de escenas en mi torre con este idiota- le dije a la muchacha y al momento esta salió corriendo, dejándome para poder mandarle al mismo infierno a Malfoy a mi gusto.

 _Woah no es que no conocía el poder de la sabelotodo, si es que me lo demostró demasiado en tercero, pero esto si me ha sorprendido aunque claro esto no le demostrare – Que problema tienes Granger el hecho de que tú seas una mojigata que solo estudia, no evita que el resto tengamos otras cosas más interesantes que hacer- le digo de forma fría y distante ya parándome de mi asiento en el que aún me había mantenido todo este tiempo_

-Pues me importa muy poco las cosas que quieras hacer, estoy harta de todas estas escenas asquerosas que toda la semana me ha tocado ver y oír- en verdad no sé cómo logra que me salga de mis casillas y él se mantenga tan tranquilo

 _\- ¿Qué, celosa comelibros? Ya sé que ni tu puedes resistirte a mis encantos pero por eso no puedes mandar a mis invitadas- jaja que divertido es molestarla a este nivel su cara llena de furia es todo un regalo._

\- Ja Malfoy en verdad crees que me importas si quiera un poco, si lo único que intentado es ignorarte todo lo que más puedo- mierda lo último se me ha escapado no tenía que saber que le intentaba ignorar ahora ese plan ya no va a poder ser más. Pero de todo lo que me ha hecho esta semana me las vengo.

 _\- Asi que admites que me has estado ignorando, tanto te perturba pensar en mi Granger que es la única solución que encontraste- le digo con mi sonrisa de lado, entonces si me estaba ignorando pero por fin dañe su plan ahora no le queda otra que soportarme por fi n puedo volver a molestarle con tranquilidad._

-¡Ahh ya estoy harta de ti! Tanta falta te hizo que te haga caso, si tanto quieres que no te ignore pues esto es la guerra estúpido hurón albino- listo con esto termina todo o mejor inicia porque de que ahora comenzara una batalla con Malfoy es seguro, como también lo es del que el muy imbécil ha hecho que vea cada una de las escenitas de esta semana y oiga todo intencionalmente para joderme. Me doy vuelta e inicio a subir las escaleras a mi cuarto.

 _La muy maldita me ha vuelto a dejar solo sin dejarme terminar la pelea, pero buen si guerra es lo que quiere eso tendrá, esperare a que dé el primer paso y ya veremos quien gana._

Ya en mi cuarto inicio mi venganza contra Malfoy. Va hacer algo que lo perjudique mucho y que no se entere hasta que todo mundo lo vea. Es una poción que he leído en un libro de bromas que me regalaron los gemelos hace algunas navidades, la cual produce que salgan dibujadas en la piel un montón de flores de colores y se te pinte el pelo de verde, pero le he dado mi toque especial para que no le salgan apenas tomarla si no que asomen de poco a poco a lo largo del día sin que el que las tiene o los profesores puedan verlas hasta que logre su efecto máximo. Mañana me voy a divertir mucho.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 _En la torre no ha pasado nada será que a la comelibros no se le ocurrió nada con que molestarme jaja no sabe cómo enfrentarse al gran Draco Malfoy es seguro. Me dirijo al comedor, pero antes de entrar me topo con la chica de ayer, que me pide disculpas por irse de la torre y dejarme con la loca de Granger de forma toda coqueta diciendo si nos podremos ver en otro momento y me ofrece una cerveza de mantequilla para sellar su disculpa. Yo le acepto aunque la verdad ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo la chica pero no puedo dejar que me dé luego mala fama entre las chicas sino que diversión tendría además de molestar a Granger, por lo que tomo un poco de la cerveza mientras me dirijo a mi mesa. _

Ha sido lo más fácil del mundo hacer que se tome la poción. El estúpido de Draco no debería andar tomando todo lo que las chicas le den. Lo mejor es que casi ni me costó convencerle a la chica para que lo haga con solo el hecho de que ella misma se acercó hoy a disculparse y yo solo aproveche para pedirlo que lo haga por el mal rato que pase jaja. Solo falta esperar que inicien los efectos en una hora y el recién podrá ver lo que le pasa a la hora de almorzar.

 _Acabo mi comida y me dirijo a aritmancia que tengo con alumnos de todas las casas por los pocos que tomamos esta clase. Me siento a lado de Theo y veo como Granger se sienta como siempre adelante. La clase inicia y a mitad de la hora el chico de atrás mío comienza a reírse con su compañero que me señala diciéndole al de a lado que me vea. Yo no me veo nada raro, por lo que pregunto a Theo, pero este me regresa a ver y también se comienza a reír explicándome que estoy lleno de flores y con el pelo verde, pero yo no me veo nada y por cómo les regaña el profesor a todos supongo que el tampoco ve nada raro en mí, así que pienso que alguien les ha hechizado al resto y están imaginando cosas._

 _Para la tarde ya realmente me estaba hartando de que en todos los pasillos y clases se riesen de mí, cuando no tenía absolutamente nada, ignorando a todos porque yo no lograba verme nada y porque todos los profesores con los que me había cruzado tampoco me dijeron nada que me haga sospechar que realmente me estaba pasando algo me dirigí entre las risas al comedor para almorzar, pero justo cuando iba a servirme un pedazo de la tarta de melaza, vi el porqué de las risas. No entiendo como no logre observar que me pasaba antes, parecía un jardín de tantas flores que tenía en mi piel, no había un solo espacio de mi preciada y hermosa piel que no tuviera una de esas coloridas flores y encima mi pelo era todo verde como si me hubiera crecido una mata de césped. Hice lo único que me quedaba hacer en esta situación salir lo más rápido que pude del comedor directo a la enfermería, para que me arreglen este desastre pero estoy más que seguro quien es el responsable de esta broma, pero cuando logre solucionar esto no va a volver a hacer una sola jodida broma en su vida esa maldita de Granger._

 _Solo logre salir en la noche de la enfermería porque la Sra. Pomfey, no logro quitarme de inmediato el efecto y solo pudo reducir su duración para que salga hasta esta hora. Me dirigí directo a mi torre pensando cual sería la venganza perfecta por la comelibros y como si estuviera esperándome para recibir mi respuesta a su broma, me encontré con una Granger dormida muy profundamente en el sofá de la sala con una pijama que nunca me imaginé que esta usaría, era un short corto con un bvd pegado al cuerpo y unas botas térmicas que parecían como de peluche, después de mi impacto por encontrarla así y asombrarme porque a pesar de que nunca dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo la muy maldita tenía buenas curvas, se me ocurrió cual sería mi venganza con un movimiento de mi barita traje mi cámara de mi cuarto y le tome una foto, la cual replicaría para colocarle en cada una de las paredes del colegio a sabiendas de la vergüenza que esta tendría por qué le vean de esta forma, estoy más que seguro que no va a querer salir de su cuarto en un tiempo. De hecho supongo que pensó que no regresaría hoy de la enfermería y por eso no se preocupó de quedarse aquí._

Mierda no sé cómo me pude haber quedado dormida aquí abajo y no en mi dormitorio. Pero aparentemente no debe haber vuelto el hurón para que no tenga nada extraño en mí como respuesta a lo que le hice. Me voy a arreglar para salir lo más rápido al comedor para comer con los chicos. Ya terminando de alistarme alguien toca la puerta de la torre por lo que bajo deprisa para ver quién es. Son Harry y Ron y traen un montón de papeles en sus manos que parecen ser unas fotos.

-Hermione que bien que no has salido aun temíamos que ya hallas salido y visto todo lo que está pegado en el castillo- me dice Harry muy agitado y nerviosos

-No aun no salía, pero ya estoy lista así que vamos a comer, ¿cuál es la importancia de lo que está pegado?- les digo cogiendo mi maleta y dirigiéndome a la puerta de donde ellos no se han movido dispuesta a salir

\- Es que no creo que te va a gustar salir Mione- me responde Harry y Ron me estira la mano con lo que ahora estoy cien por ciento segura que es una foto y no solo es cualquier foto es una mía dormida ayer en la sala que dice en el borde "heroína de guerra busca cita". No puedo creerlo estoy toda roja tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira de que el maldito de Malfoy haya podido vengarse de forma tan fácil por mi error de quedarme dormida. -¡MALDITO HURÓN¡- grito salida ya de mis limites

\- Mione que tiene que ver ese estúpido en esto- pregunta Ron sin entender mi grito

-Debo suponer que lo que tenía Malfoy ayer fue tu culpa y por eso él se ha vengado Herms- me dice Harry sorprendido de mis acciones

\- El muy imbécil me va a tener que devolver esta como se le ha ocurrido hacer esto, si Harry eso mismo es lo que paso- respondí avergonzada por mi actitud

-Pero porque no nos contantes de la gran broma que le ibas hacer, ahora no te vas a poder librar de nosotros para vengarte de el- me dijo Ron sonriendo de forma maléfica

-Porque quería vengarme yo sola pero creo que para continuar esta guerra si me podrán ayudar chicos- dije sonriéndoles a mis mejores amigos

-Supongo que ya has de crear un plan, pero Mione por el momento que vas hacer con todas las fotos- me dijo Harry de forma cuidadosa

-AHH! No se supongo que no puedo fingir estar muriendo y faltar a todas las clases hasta que se olviden de esa foto, además que si lo hago sería darle gusto al estúpido ese, solo no se separen de mi porfa en todo el día no quiero tener que soportar a nadie solo ¿Siiii?- les dije con carita de perrito aunque sabía que no me iban a dejar.

\- Claro Herms nunca te dejaríamos sola ahora- respondieron los dos

Después de eso salimos ya camino por fin al comedor y como tenía que esperarme todo mundo me regreso a ver, mucho los de los chicos hasta silbaron de esa forma estúpida cuando pasa para sentarme. Todo el día después del desayuno tuve que soportar en los pasillos que me griten estupideces tras estupideces, que me silben o que me digan que ellos serían mi cita. Realmente los hombres tienen un gran problema, Harry y Ron tuvieron hasta que hechizar algunos cuantos que se pasaban con sus comentarios o acciones.

Solo espero que se acaba este día para mañana al ser fin de semana poder quedarme en mi torre y planear que iba hacer a Malfoy aún más contando con la ayuda de mis mejores amigos.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gusto. El próximo capítulo veremos que pasa cuando a esta guerra de bromas se le unen los amigos de cada uno.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


	9. Trio dorado de las bromas

Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora del capítulos ando a full pero no me olvidado de ustedes.

Espero les guste el capítulo como saben los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen favorite y follow, no crean que voy a dejar la historia, así me demore la voy a terminar.

Continuemos =)

* * *

 _ **Trio Dorado de Bromas**_

 **POV Hermione y Draco (lo que sea Hermione será en normal y lo de Draco subrayado)**

 _La broma me ha salido genial Granger ha tenido que soportar todo el día que varios de los chicos del colegio le moleste continuamente, no entiendo porque se vuelven locos todos con esa única foto de la sabelotodo. Me detengo en una de las fotos que he pegado en la mañana y me quedo observándole por un momento para ver qué es lo que logro que la gran mayoría de hombres hayan pasado tras de ella desde que las coloque._

 _Bueno la foto no es que muestre mucho es solo Granger con una pijama que deja ver de ella algo más de lo que normalmente deja ver. Se le ven sus largas piernas y su cuerpo torneado se diferencia en perfección, además que se le ve muy tranquila dormida y se le ve una linda cara. ¡Basta! Que mierda estoy diciendo creo que haberme levantado tan temprano para realizar mi broma me ha afectado pensar que la empollona tiene cara linda y que esta buena es idiota creo que mejor me voy directo a dormir para que se me quiten las pendejadas de la cabeza y aprovecho mañana en despertarme tarde ya que es fin de semana. Voy pensando mientras me dirijo a la torre intentando quitarme la imagen de Granger de la cabeza._

 _Llego a mi torre y veo que la sabelotodo aún no ha venido, así que subo directo a mi cuarto encerrándome en el poniendo todas las seguridades que se, por cualquier cosa que se le vaya ocurrir a Granger aunque después de lo que he hecho hoy supongo que ya aprendió que conmigo no debe meterse._

Por fin se terminó el día de clase se me hizo eterno, me decido ir con los chicos a la torre de Gryffindor para planear mi dulce venganza contra Malfoy. Nos colocamos en unos sillones frente a la chimenea como hacíamos tiempo atrás para averiguar cómo acabar con Voldemort, pero bueno ahora es para planificar cosas más de acuerdo con nuestra edad como es una broma contra un idiota.

-Chicos ya tengo una idea para molestar a Malfoy pero debemos ponerlo en acción recién el lunes para que el piense que no le voy hacer más nada y baje sus defensas- les digo a mis mejores amigos en voz baja.

-Realmente me gusta nunca haberte tenido contra nosotros Mione, resulta escalofriante verte tan animada por tu venganza a Malfoy aunque se lo haya ganado-me decía Ron medio sonriendo

-Nunca les haría algo como lo que planeo para el hurón a ustedes Ron- respondí intentando ser seria

-Eso lo sabemos Herms, pero entonces cual es el plan- dijo Harry impaciente

-Bueno el plan es el siguiente- les conté todo y como me tendrían que ayudar cada uno y ellos me ayudaron a perfeccionarlo

Salí ya de la sala común de Gryffindor, con muchas energías y ganas de que sea lunes. Este fin de semana simplemente ignoraría a Malfoy o mejor intentaría ni toparme con él, me determinaba camino a mi torre.

 **Lunes en la mañana**

 _El fin de semana más tranquilo que he tenido desde que comenzó el año definitivamente. Ni siquiera me he cruzado una sola vez con Granger en la torre supongo que la lección fue más que aprendida pero igual extraño verle para poder joderle y lograr que se enoje a niveles inimaginables, mierda en serio pensé que le extraño, bueno pero es solo por mi pura diversión nada más en definitivo. Mejor me voy a bañar para poder ir a comer tranquilo antes del inicio de clases._

Listo da inicio al plan, primera etapa evitar que Malfoy tenga una buena mañana. Me levante extra temprano para que el hurón no se dé cuenta de lo que iba hacer y como suponía ha bajado la guarda al pensar que ya no me vengaría dejando sus cosas de aseo a mi disposición en el baño incluido su preciado shampoo. Logre con ayuda de Ron que George fuera a comprarme las cosas para la broma, porque que es con lo que peor que se puede enfrentar Malfoy si no que con cosas muggles que no sabe usar o rectificar los daños, entre estas la que será útil para esta etapa es un tinte de cabello rojo fuego que colocare en su shampoo para que no lo note, sirviendo también como venganza por como ha molestado a Ron por su pelo estos años, además de que sé que es el color que menos quisiera tener. Después de vaciar el tinte, también he pensado que a Malfoy le gusta tener total tranquilidad y silencio y me acorde que traje conmigo un reloj alarma que puedo activar para que ponga música a todo volumen a la hora que el este en medio de su ducha y si lo oculto no podrá apagarlo aunque dudo que sepa cómo hacerlo, eso sí voy a poner un hechizo de protección porque se le vaya a ocurrir intentar romperlo para silenciarlo. Termino con mis tareas en el baño y salgo ya arreglada de la torre para encontrarme con mis mejores amigos que me ayudaran en la segunda etapa deja a Malfoy en vergüenza.

 _Entro a mi ducha como siempre de lo más tranquilo, en la torre ya no se oye nada de bulla por lo que supongo que Granger ya se fue, que es mejor para mí. Dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo mientras me enjabono cuidadosamente, alcanzo mi shampoo y me pongo una considerable cantidad directo en hermoso cabello cerrando mis ojos para que no se irriten, dejo que caiga el agua quitando toda la espuma hasta que de repente oigo un ruido estridente en la habitación que hace que abra mis ojos entrándome todo lo que queda de espuma, logro quitarme a toda prisa con abundante agua lo que quedaba de shampoo en mi pelo para buscar de donde sale tremenda bulla, colocándome la toalla en la cintura busco por todas partes el sonido hasta que doy con un estúpido aparato que debo de suponer que es de Granger porque no parece mágico y por más que intento no logro apagarlo, así que decido lanzarle un bombarda al haber acabado por completo mi absoluta paciencia pero ni esto funciona dejándome como única salida en volverlo con varias tollas bajando el volumen de lo que suena y metiéndole en un armario, para terminar de arreglarme al no quedarme ya mucho tiempo para bajar a comer, pero cuando me miro en el espejo una de mis grandes pesadillas es lo único que veo mi perfecto y elegante cabello rubio casi plateado es ahora un asqueroso y de muy mal gusto rojo muy intenso similar al de los Weasley. Intento con todos los hechizos que se me ocurren y vienen a la cabeza quitarme ese horrible color pero al ver que no va a funcionar decido poner un gorro y correr a la enfermería antes de que alguien me vea._

 _Llego a toda prisa donde la enfermera para que me dé una solución, pero lo único que logro de esa señora vieja es que me mande directo a clases diciéndome que por el momento no tiene una solución porque es un producto muggle el que usaron en mí y que ya va averiguar cómo solucionarlo pero por lo menos se tardar ¡una semana! Obviamente no pienso ir así a clases, además que ya perdí la primera hora, por lo que me dirijo a la torre de premios anuales aun tapado con la gorra pero a paso tranquilo sabiendo que todos están aún en clase por lo menos por 10 minutos más y en ese tiempo si logro llegar a mi torre._

Llegue a desayunar con Harry y Ron conversando en voz baja de cómo estará reaccionando Malfoy ahora que ya debe estar todo pintado su cabello. Nos sentamos a lado de Pavarati que esta con un grupo de chicas poniéndose al día de los chismes, que es justo por qué decidimos sentarnos aquí a si dando inicio a la segunda parte del plan. Seguimos conversando como si nada cuando inicia la parte de plan.

-Oye Mione y no le he visto que llegue aun tu compañero de torre será que por fin te desasiste de él – me dice Ron haciendo sonar como broma normal de la conversación

-Bueno fuera- bufo de una forma sonora y fingida para llamar más la atención de Parvati- el idiota del hurón se ha querido ser el misterioso porque se cambió de look ayer y según él recién se va a ir a clases para la segunda hora para sorprender, obviamente puras tonteras de Malfoy- listo ya no aguanta mas Parvati y sus amigas las ganas de preguntarme de Malfoy haciendo justo lo que queríamos con los chicos.

-Perdón Hermione pero es verdad que Malfoy se cabio de look, está más guapo? como se ve?- ash odio este tipo de preguntas aunque analizándoles Malfoy no es que este tan mal por eso atrae tantas chicas, claro aunque idiotas la mayoría igual que el

-Si Parvati se cambió de estilo y supongo que se ve bien, yo que sé, sigue siendo el idiota de Malfoy de todas formas- respondo fingiendo indiferencia y aguantándome la risa como veo también lo están haciendo mis amigos

\- A bueno, gracias por la información Hermione- me dice Parvati dándose la vuelta para comenzar con lo que esperaba esparcir el chisme del cambio de estilo de Malfoy. Es más que seguro que todas las chicas que típicamente están a la espera de cualquier movimiento del hurón saldrán corriendo al pasillo de mi torre antes de la segunda hora para verlo a penas salga, la sorpresa que se van a llevar jaja.

-Bueno chicos ya vamos a clase antes de que lleguemos tarde- les digo a Harry y Ron apurándoles porque aún falta cosa por hacer en verdad antes de la clase. Salimos del gran comedor y nos metemos en un aula vacía para ajustar lo que sigue del plan.

-Harry tú le vas a pedir a Dennis Creevey que este en mi puerta de la torre justo antes de la segunda hora que según mis cálculos o bien Malfoy estará saliendo camino a la enfermería o regresando de ella y que tome varias fotos-le digo a mi amigo para que no quede nada suelto- además ten tu capa de invisibilidad por si acaso vayamos a necesitar para algo por favor

-Ron tú vas a tener que ausentarte de clase de opciones para colocar 8 minutos antes de que acabe la hora las alarmas que te dio George para que los profesores nos dejen salir de clase para ver qué pasa y con esto dar libertad a que todos estén en los pasillos, esperando en especial que gran cantidad de gente esté cerca del pasillo de mi torre con el chisme por el que dijimos a Parvati- digo viendo a Ron que asienta con una sonrisa gigante por hacer esto a Malfoy

-listo chicos y de verdad gracias por su ayuda- les digo abrazándoles a ambos

-Herms siempre te ayudaremos en todo- dice Harry acercándose a la puerta para salir del aula

\- Y más si se trata de joder a Malfoy- dice Ron tomando en cambio asiento al tener que quedarse todavía casi toda la hora oculta ahí

Salimos con Harry por la puerta y él se va corriendo en búsqueda de Dennis mientras yo me voy muy rápido a la clase para distraerle un rato a Slughorn con algunas preguntas que tengo hasta que llegue Harry. Ya mismo está por acabarse la hora y de verdad estoy muy nerviosa pensando todo lo que podría salir mal en mi plan pero desando que todo salga bien, pero no está que oigo las alarmas que activo Ron que siento que realmente va a funcionar.

Salimos corriendo para encontrarnos con Ron cerca de la entrada a la torre de premios anuales y vemos que mucha gente se dirige también para allá. Pasamos entre la gente por el camino que es de la enfermería y vemos a Malfoy caminando casi corriendo puesto un sombrero a la torre así que le digo a Harry que se ponga la capa y siga a Malfoy. Mientras tanto Ron y yo vamos por un atajo al pasillo que se encontraría con el de Malfoy y Harry justo en mi puerta de la torre y encontramos a Dennis ya esperándonos le digo de forma rápida que se esté listo y le indico que apunte hacia el pasillo de la enfermería. En ese momento justo asoma Malfoy y se da cuenta de la multitud que hay cerca aunque lo disimula rápidamente y finge que nada pasara al sentirse cubierto por ese gorro, pero cuando se acerca un poco más Harry aun cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad le quita su gorro y se oye un Oh! general por la sorpresa del cabello de Malfoy todo rojo y el sonido de la cámara de Dennis que logra una perfecta foto del hurón.

 _Mierda como pudo pasarme esto quien fue al que se le ocurrió poner justo hoy esas alarmas me va a tocar salir corriendo a mi torre antes de que todos los alumnos me vean. Apresuro el paso por el pasillo de regreso desde la enfermería, aunque aún me encuentro cubierto con la gorra por lo que la gente que me ha visto por ahorra no ve la condición de mi cabello. Ya estoy tan cerca del dar la vuelta por el pasillo de la torre y lograr esconderme, pero cuando me giro veo un montón de gente instalada cerca de la puerta. Esto es un gran inconveniente aunque aún tengo el gorro por lo que si hago como que no me importara como he hecho todos estos años, podre pasar sin ningún problema. Avanzo entre la gente hasta que siento un peso menos sobre mi cabeza y me doy cuenta enseguida que me he quedado sin el gorro frente a todas estas personas que exclaman por sorpresa, para continuar con el sonido de una cámara. En estos momentos en definitiva lo único que quiero es matar a la maldita sabelotodo porque sé que ha sido ella la que organizo este lio, aunque no le vea por aquí._

 _Con la dignidad que me queda entre las risas y comentarios de mis compañeros de escuela me dirijo de forma altiva a donde logro distinguir al único grupo que no se está riendo, sino que simplemente esta impresionado, estos obviamente son mis amigos de Slytherin. De forma rápida estos reaccionan que esto no lo hice adrede yo y se ponen a mi espalda para separar a cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino al único lugar que medio se puede considerar seguro para conversar que me paso, obviamente la sala Slytherin en las mazmorras._

A sido muy divertido ver así a Malfoy aunque la verdad si me da un poco de pena haberle hecho esto, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por todo lo que me ha hecho y les ha hecho a mis amigos. Salgo corriendo apenas me da Dennis la foto de Malfoy para continuar con la última parte de mi plan, la que saque de idea de lo que el mismo me hizo el viernes por suerte esta hora tenemos libre los de séptimo año sino no tendría tiempo para hacer esto. Entro en un clase vacía y escribo en la foto con marcador básicamente lo mismo que puso el hurón en la mía "Busco chico que quiera una cita" y no lo de chico no es un error, porque estoy muy segura que a Malfoy le va enojar en demasía que duden de su hombría que tanto ha querido dejar en alto. Pongo un hechizo Geminio y veo como se empieza a duplicar en gran forma la foto de Malfoy y aunque no quisiera hacerlo pido ayuda de los elfos para pegarlos en todo el colegio de inmediato. Terminado esto salgo como si nada ya en busca de Harry y Ron para que me cuenten como termino de ser la reacción del nuevo pelirrojo.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gusto. El próximo capítulo veremos que pasa cuando Draco cuenta todo a sus amigos.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


	10. Trio plateado de las bromas

Hola a todos! Perdón por ser tan lenta en subir capitulo y vivir disculpándome, pero tranquilos no voy a dejar a medias la historia.

Espero les guste el capítulo como saben los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí.

Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen favorite y follow.

Sigamos =)

* * *

 **Trio plateado de las bromas**

 **POV Draco**

Llegamos a la sala común de Slytherin sin mucho lio la verdad aunque ya no teníamos el respeto que nos tenían antes, as personas siguen sabiendo que es mejor no meterse con nosotros en especial si estamos en grupo. En esta con una simple mala mirada mía, de Blaise y Theo todos se fueron dejándonosla libre para conversar, fue cuando las chicas comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas que casi ni se les entendía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te paso Draco no me digas que ahora eres una comadreja voluntaria?- dijo Blaise haciéndose oír entre las chicas y logrando que estas se callaran para comenzar a soltar risitas ahogadas.

\- Muy gracioso Blaise estuvo tan bueno tu chiste que hasta se me olvido reírme- le respondí mirándoles a las chicas para que se callaran de una vez.

\- No te pegues con nosotros Draco y mejor dinos a quien fue que jodiste esta vez para que terminaras así- Dijo Theo como su voz tan tranquila como siempre

\- Quien más va hacer la odiosa de Granger es la única que puede lograr perjudicarme, pero esta vez estoy casi seguro que no lo pudo hacer sola ese par de idiotas que tiene como amigos le deben haber ayudado- dije pensando que todo lo que ocurrió en la mañana no solo pudo hacer Granger sola.

\- No me digas que tú fuiste el que puso esa fotos tan buenas de la sabelotodo en todo el colegio- reía sin parar Blaise mientras las chicas le veían mal por haber dicho que Granger esta buena.

\- ¡Acabas de decir que Granger esta buena Blaise! - le reclamo Pansy mirándole con cara de asco mientras Daphne y Astoria asentían dándole la razón a Pansy.

\- Chicas relájense hay que decir las cosas como son en esas fotos Granger salía muy bien pero aun así ustedes saben que son mejor- les dijo Theo tranquilizándoles antes de que maten a Blaise, pero yo no sé porque los comentarios de mis amigos tan poco me gustaron mucho a mí.

\- Bueno dejemos de hablar de cómo o mejor de cómo no está Granger- dije molesto suponiendo que fue porque nadie se centraba en que ahorita teníamos que solucionar mi problema.

\- Draco yo no creo que eso que te pusieron en la cabeza sea muy fácil de quitar- hablo Astoria con voz tranquila

\- No crees que deberías ir a la enfermería a ver si la vieja Pomfrey puede hacer algo- dijo Blaise recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza de mi parte.

\- De donde crees que venía cuando me topé con todos los alumnos- le respondí de forma sarcástica mientras Blaise se sobaba el golpe

\- Bueno y que te dijo, alguna solución o por lo menos sabes que es lo que tienes en la cabeza- me pregunto Theo

\- No sabe cual es la solución y dijo que se tardara al menos una semana en encontrarla porque un producto muggle- dije ya desesperado con todo esto, pero vi que las chicas se regresaran a ver de una forma sospechosa – Chicas ¿ustedes saben algo de estos productos?- pregunte viéndoles directo a los ojos mientras están seguían mirándose con decidiendo si hablar o no.

\- Bueno no es una solución al 100% pero por lo menos puede mejorar un poco la situación hasta que te de Pomfrey la solución- dijo Daphne viéndome meditando sus palabras

\- Y bueno cual es la solución!- les grite desesperado por las vueltas que daban

\- Es que no creo que te guste mucho- dijo Astoria

\- Tendremos que ir al mundo muggle para conseguirlo- continúo Pansy

\- Es otro producto muggle por lo que veo nos tocara escapar del colegio para poder ir- les dije a ellas

\- Chicas y como saben ustedes de estos productos- pregunto Theo que no se le escapa ninguna y esto puso nerviosas a las chicas.

\- Bueno una vez nos escapamos a una ciudad muggle las tres y por error una termino con una pintura en su pelo pero en el lugar que estábamos nos dieron ese producto para solucionarlo y luego con un hechizo desilusionador no se notaba en nada- dijo como si no pasara nada Pansy y sin ser muy clara quien de las tres fue la que se pinto

\- Esto nos lo tienen que contar bien un día de estos con todos los detalles- les dije mirándoles de forma sospechosa mientras ellas se removían – pero ahora tenemos que organizarnos para ir a comprar la cosa que me quite este vulgar color de mi pelo

\- No podremos salir todos algunos deberán quedarse para cubrir al resto- dijo Theo razonando

\- De ustedes tres chicas cual es la que se acuerda más como llegar al lugar donde se consigue el producto- les dije tomando ya el mando para hacer esto lo más rápido

-Yo sé cómo llegar- respondió Pansy

\- Ya y Blaise es de los tres el que más ha ido a lugares muggles, entonces iremos los tres y ustedes nos cubren- determine mirando como todos aceptaban

\- Deben salir ya para que vuelvan antes de que anochezca porque Granger se va a dar cuenta que no vas- me dijo Theo ante cualquier posibilidad

\- Vamos a Hogsmeade para desde ahí aparecernos en la ciudad muggle cerca de donde hay como comprar- dijo Pansy camino a la puerta

\- Estoy de acuerdo- le dije mientras me ponía otra vez mi gorro y encima la capucha de la capa- Pero tenemos que salir rápido, Blaise llévanos por el pasadizo que encontraste hace un año para poder salir a Hogsmeade- le dije cuando estábamos totalmente afuera de la sala común

 **(Ya en la ciudad muggle)**

-Bien Pansy ya llegamos- dije un poco incómodo porque estábamos en un callejón sucio desde donde se veían unas tiendas

\- Es esa de ahí en frente, hay que entrar y pedir un…- se quedó pensando Pansy

\- Por favor dime que sabes cómo se llama el producto que necesitamos- pregunte desesperado porque diga que si

\- Mmmm no me acuerdo pero ahí preguntamos vamos- y salió del callejón con Blaise y conmigo atrás de ella

\- Buenas tardes necesitamos esa cosa que quita la pintura del cabello- le dijo Pansy a una chica que estaba tras un mostrador que nos veía con cara de que éramos unos bichos raros.

\- ¿Te refieres decolorante de tinte?- respondió con voz cansina

\- ¡Si así se llamaba!- grito Pansy mirándome, lo que hizo que la dependiente nos vea un poco molesta

\- Son 20 libras esterlinas y 50 peniques- dijo la chica queriendo mandarnos lo más rápido de ahí

\- Mierda- dije en voz baja me olvide que no iban a aceptar nuestra moneda ya que solo había viajada pocas veces al mundo muggle obligado por Blaise

\- Claro bella dama aquí están 30 libras y quédate con el vuelto- le dio Blaise guiñándole un ojo y sorprendiéndome de que el si había venido preparada aunque no se a qué rato consiguió ese dinero.

\- Ten el decolorante- dijo la chica mirando encantada a Blaise este idiota hasta con muggles coquetea, no hay quien le pare es igual o creo que hasta más mujeriego que yo, claro que yo no ando con simples muggles.

-Gracias- espeta Pansy de forma seca y sacándonos de ahí le molestaba que Blaise siempre coqueteaba con todas.

\- Gracias Blaise, te pago en Hogwarts- le digo tomando la botella mientras caminamos al callejón para aparecer en Hogsmeade y regresar

\- No te preocupes hermano con tal que me consigas otra foto de Granger estamos en paz- Me dice bromeando, mientras Pansy y yo rodamos los ojos y desaparecemos

 **(Llegado al colegio)**

-Excelente nadie nos vio- digo apenas cruzamos la puerta de Slytherin y la cerramos

\- Lo consiguieron- pregunta gritando Daphne sentada con Theo y Astoria

\- Si ahorita me voy a mi torre a colocarme esto y esperar que sirva- les digo señalando la funda con el frasco- Blaise y Theo les espero antes del toque de queda en la torre necesito hablar de algo con ustedes, pueden quedarse a dormir- les digo a los chicos y salgo

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando me doy cuenta de algo que no había notado cuando salimos y entramos por ir apurados y fijándonos que nadie nos vea. A lo largo de todos los pasillos estaban fotos mías con este idiota color de pelo diciendo que buscaba un ¡CHICO! Mierda eso es lo más idiota que se le pudo ocurrir a Granger porque sé que fue ella quiso hacer lo mismo que le hice, la muy maldita. Pero esto no se queda así, si ya había pensado vengarme con ayuda de los chicos ahora va a ser mucho peor lo que planeamos en la noche y no solo para ella si no para el par de bobos.

 **POV Hermione**

Después de la broma a Malfoy me dio un poco de remordimiento y preferí alejarme del caos que ahora reinaba por las fotos pegadas y pase el resto del día en la biblioteca, decidiendo salir para comer. En el comedor todo mundo murmuraba de Malfoy unos decían que sabían desde siempre que era gay y que ya era hora que salga del closet, unos analizaban quien podría ser la causante de la broma para felicitarle, otros o mejor dicho otras porque en su mayoría eran mujeres decían que no podía ser verdad o querían saber quién fue el dueño de semejante broma para matarlo por humillar a su amado. Los chicos se reían sin parar y de forma disimulada para no levantar sospechas de que nosotros fuimos los causantes de todo el sufrimiento de Malfoy.

Terminamos de comer y yo me fui con los chicos a la torre de Gryffindor invitando también a luna para que pase un tiempo con nosotros. Nos sentamos Ginny, Luna y yo en un sofá de tres frente a la chimenea y los chicos frente nuestro en la alfombra. Estábamos conversando de trivialidades me gustaba mucho este ambiente, además no quería ir a la torre y toparme con la inmensa furia de él, espero que no decida vengarse y que haya aprendido la lección.

-Herms por cierto porque te tomaste tantas molestias para cambiar de look a Malfoy- comenta Luna en su tono soñador sorprendiéndonos a los tres porque ni Ginny sabía que fuimos nosotros.

-¡ustedes fueron lo que le hicieron la broma al hurón y no me contaron nada!- se quejó Ginny mientras se reía haciendo que nos regresaran a ver los chicos que estaban en la sala común.

-¡Shhhhh! Luna como sabes que fui yo la de la idea, bueno y lo hice por la estúpida broma que él me hizo- dije haciéndoles una señal para que bajen la voz

-Pero si te veías muy bien en la foto Herms a muchos chicos de mi casa les gusto- me respondió Luna viéndome con ojos soñadores como siempre

-Gracias Luna pero es que esa foto fue tomada sin mi permiso y yo no quería que me vieran así- intente explicarle mientras los chicos se reían disimuladamente de la conversación.

Después de eso seguimos hablando de otras cosas hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde, llegando la hora del toque de queda por lo cual Luna y yo salimos rápido para que no nos hablaran a nuestras respectivas torres.

 **POV Hermione y Draco (lo que sea en pensamiento de Hermione será en normal y lo de Draco en cursiva y subrayada)**

Iba ya en pasillo de la puerta de mi torre cuando veo a Nott y Zabini también en este dirigiéndose para el mismo lugar que yo. Lo que me faltaba estar rodeada de serpientes en mi propia torre espero que no estén planeando nada.

-Buenas noches Granger muy buenas tus fotos en pijama- me dijo Zabini sonriéndome de forma coqueta creo

\- Granger- dijo de forma seca Theo ya todos estábamos frente a la puerta

\- Zabini, Nott- les respondo mientras paso para abrir la puerta- ¿Supongo que les debo dejar entrar?- les digo mientras paso ya por la puerta.

 _Después de colocarme el producto para quitar este asqueroso y vulgar color de mi hermoso cabello y ducharme quede con un pelo color rubio un poco oscuro pero era mejor que andar toda la semana de zanahoria. Estaba en la sala común botado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que lleguen mis amigos. Cuando escuche abrirse la puerta._

O mierda era obvio que Malfoy iba a estar aquí abajo esperándoles pero no me iba a dar a la fuga esta torre es tan mía como suyo. Paso la puerta mientras le dirijo una breve mirada a Malfoy que me ve con total desprecio y me fijo que ha logrado por lo menos casi volver a su tono su cabello ¿Cómo será que lo hizo? Y giro para subir por las escaleras cuando su serpentina voz me para.

 _- Sabelotodo pensé que no volverías hoy por miedo de lo que te espera por lo que me has hecho- le digo haciéndole detener en el inicio de las gradas mientras terminan de entrar mis amigos y cierran la puerta._

-Qué pena hurón, pero lamento decirte que para mí mala suerte comparto torre contigo y tenía que venir a dormir a pesar de tener que soportar tu presencia- no voy a negar está nerviosa porque eran tres contra una si esto se ponía feo pero eso no lo iba a demostrar.

 _-¿Que no te aceptaron San Potter o la comadreja en sus camas?- respondo molestándole un poco._

-No tengo la necesidad de que lo hagan ya que tengo una perfecta cama en mi cuarto- el muy estúpido se atreve a insinuar puras pendejadas – Pero si necesitas la torre para alguna cosa más… "privada" con ellos, no te preocupes no pienso salir de mi habitación solo no te olvides de poner un hechizo insonoro que no quiero despertar por ese tipo de sonidos y limpia todo luego- le digo de forma muy insinuante mirándoles a los tres y subiendo finalmente las escaleras, para ponerme a dormir.

 _\- Estúpida comelibros que es lo que se te ocurre insinuar- Le grito desde la sala pero en respuesta solo recibo el sonido de su puerta cerrándose._

 **POV Draco**

Regreso a ver a mis amigos y no me agrada nada sus reacciones están que se aguantan la risa por las estupideces que dijo Granger.

-¿A caso les pareció muy graciosa Granger?- les pregunto con una mirada asesina pero como nos conocemos tantos años ya no hace efecto en ellos.

-Debes admitir que sabe cómo defenderse y más con las imágenes que coloco por todo el colegio ese comentario fue épico- me dice Blaise ente risas a lo que le miro molesto hasta que me doy cuenta de algo.

-Si se dan cuenta par de idiotas que el comentario nos afecta a los tres porque insinúo que íbamos a estar los tres- les pregunto haciendo que paren sus risas de inmediato y frunzan el ceño.

-Bueno ya no podemos decirle nada porque ya se fue, así que mejor dinos para que nos pediste venir- dice Theo con su típica voz tranquila

\- Si o sino en verdad vamos a sospechar lo que dice Granger- se comienza a volver a reír Blaise parando por el golpe en la nuca que le doy – Ya tranquilo solo era una broma

-Quiero que me ayuden a vengarme del trio dorado ese de pacotilla por lo que me hicieron- les digo mirándoles de forma fija sabiendo que me a decir que sí.

\- Bueno- responden los dos al unísono con voz condescendiente, sonrió por su respuesta y comenzamos a creer el plan perfecto para esta semana.

Ya es sábado, el día que vamos a realizar nuestra pequeña broma al famoso trio dorado. Toda la semana preparamos lo que necesitábamos y convencimos a un paparazzi de que le íbamos a conseguir unas fotos muy vergonzosas del trio si este iba a Hogsmeade hoy.

Esperamos en una pileta que había cerca de la llegada de los carruajes con los chicos y con el paparazzi ese medio escondido a que llegaran desde Hogwarts para iniciar el plan.

 **POV Hermione y Draco (lo que sea en pensamiento de Hermione será en normal y lo de Draco en cursiva y subrayada)**

Cogimos la carroza entre bromas y juegos con los chicos ya que Ginny y Luna se había quedado hacer un deber gigante de herbologia que no habían hecho y por ende Neville se quedó también ayudándoles. Ya cuando llegábamos estábamos un poco preocupados por si es que vayan a parecer los estúpidos reporteros que en general, después de la guerra nos seguían en busca de chismes de alguno de los tres, pero por suerte parecía que no estaban cerca o si lo estaban andaban bien escondidos.

Me baja de la carroza primero que los chicos y siento que algo me empuja haciéndome caer mi varita del bolsillo, que para mí mal suerte recoge el idiota hurón albino.

 _Primera parte lista Blaise empujo un poco a Granger cuando bajaba logrando que yo me haga del poder de su varita mientras se equilibraba._

 _-Mira lo que me acabo de encontrar una varita sin dueño ¿Quién será el dueño irresponsable que deja algo tan importante por el suelo?- digo mirándole a la sabelotodo mientras de atrás salían sus babosos amigos._

-Malfoy devuélveme mi varita en este instante- le digo al borde de mandarle a la mierda por sus estupideces.

 _-Accio varita de Potter y Weasley- oigo que susurra Theo justo antes de que los dos genios intenten sacarlas para apuntármelas quedándose buscándolas un rato._

 _\- Creo que no le hare y por lo que veo tus perros guardianes no pueden ayudarte- digo de forma que Granger se gira para ver a lo me refiero_

Mierda solo a nosotros nos pasa esto también les ha quitado las varitas a los chicos de alguna forma tocara ver que quiere el idiota- Devuélvenos las varitas Malfoy- le espeto con mucha rabia, frenando a los chicos para que no hagan nada- Que es lo que quieres de cualquier forma somos los tres contra ti

 _\- Si ya vi que no puedes defenderte solita pero la verdad no se me hace muy justo que tu batalles con aliados de tu parte y yo solo- le digo de forma sarcástica para que entiendo que no me refiero ahorita, viendo como no se han fijado que estaban conmigo Blaise y Theo los cuales ya están terminando las cosas para la broma._

-No se ha que te refieres Malfoy- le digo fingiendo que no sé de qué me habla aunque ya me di cuenta, que se enteró de que Harry y Ron me ayudaron en la broma – Pero ya estoy devuélveme la varita ahora-

 _-Ohhh que lastima pensé que eras más lista creo que está mal empleado decirte sabelotodo pero bueno si quieres te explico para que tu cerebrito pueda procesarlo- sabía que se estaba haciendo la loca pero necesitaba tiempo y distraerles hasta que estén ya listos los chicos – Veras uno debe aprender a defenderse de lo que le hacen solito sin ir corriendo a pedir ayuda a sus perros guardianes para vengarse y si no puede hacerlo solo no hacer porque el otro te ha ganado- le digo cuando veo ya a Theo y Blaise levitando los baldes encima de su cabezas sin que se den cuenta._

-Solo para esta absurda charla me has quitado mi varita y nos tienes perdiendo el tiempo, si tanto quieres hablar conmigo puedes pedírmelo en la torre- le digo fingiendo tranquilidad.

 _\- Realmente no era para esto la charla era para avisarte que pienso hacer lo mismo que tu teniendo más ayuda y va hacer LEGEN espéralo – veo la cara de confusión por mi pausa cuando Theo y Blaise dejan que les comience a caer miel, calabazas podridas y harina en las cabezas y yo termino votándoles un balde de plumas –DARIO, legendario y falta lo mejor la foto del famoso trio dorado- hago una señal y sale el paparazzi encandilándoles con el flash_

-Estúpido hurón oxigenado esta me la vas a pagar muy caro!- le grito con una cara de asco total mientras veo como salen Nott y Zabini riendo a carcajadas y colocándose a los lados de Malfoy, mientras mis amigos están intentando quitarse todo esta mezcla asquerosa y maldiciéndoles también

 _\- Tranquila Granger, deberías agradecerme que te avise que iba a pedir ayuda a mis amigos no como tú, además de que nos reunimos en la torre nuestra para elaborar el plan no en secreto como tu así que de hecho fui mucho más justo que tu- le digo mientras les lanzo las varitas en el borde de la pileta para que se demoren un poco en cogerlas y nosotros podamos correr- Por cierto no te preocupes por pagar mañana el Profeta, ya me encargue de su pago y de todo el resto del colegio para poder admirar la potada de este- le dije regresándole a ver mientras corríamos con los chicos y salíamos de ahí._

-Va a ver el muy maldito de esta no se libra- digo muy enojado recibiendo mi varita de Harry que se fue a cogerlas de donde las lanzo el estúpido hurón

-¿Quieren agregar algo para la noticia de mañana?- nos pregunta el idiota del camarógrafo antes de salir corriendo cuando ve como les apuntamos los tres con la varita.

-Herms creo que será mejor regresar al colegio- dice Harry con precaución al ver lo histérica que estoy

-Si Mione ya luego veremos cómo vengarnos- dice Ron tomándome delicadamente para dirigirme a tomar otra carroza de regreso

\- Creo que tienen razón ya pensare algo pero esperen un rato- les digo con una voz más tranquila haciéndoles para de golpe y moviendo mi varita les lanzo un hechizo Fregotego y a mí también para limpiarnos- listo regresemos para terminar de limpiarnos bien les digo subiendo a la carroza.

 _Corrimos hasta llegar a Cabeza De Puerco porque mis amigos sabían que no me gustaba desde lo ocurrido en sexto ir a Las Tres Escobas y nos sentamos entre grandes risotadas a tomar juntos unas cervezas de mantequilla._

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gusto en especial el mini homenaje a la serie de Como Conocí a tu Madre que me gusta mucho. El próximo capítulo Hogwarts recibirá la ultima edición del profeta. ¿Qué será que ocurre con este?

Les agradecería mucho que me manden propuestas de bromas que se pueden hacer entre ellos.

Se despide y espera sus comentarios.

 **Alexa.B**


End file.
